Mortal Kombat
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: The story of Mortal Kombat 1, how did Liu Kang defeat Goro? How did Johnny Cage and Sonya meet? What happened in the final battle between Scorpion and SubZero? It's all here. FINISHED
1. The Tournament

Mortal Kombat

550 years ago, the sorcerer Shang Tsung was cursed by the Gods to consume the souls of warriors to maintain his youth. To do this, Shang Tsung entered the Shaolin Tournament known as Mortal Kombat:

_Shang Tsung won the title of Grand Champion and went on to win many more tournaments, unknown to the Shaolin each victory for Shang Tsung was granting a dark power. That is until the noble and honorable Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao challenged Shang Tsung in the tournament, Kung Lao emerged victorious and was crowned the new champion of Mortal Kombat._

_For 50 years, Shang Tsung had vanished, but in the next tournament, he would return, now he had aged greatly, but he brought with him a pupil named Goro, the 4-armed Shokan Prince. In the final round, Kung Lao and Goro fought with much intensity, but ultimately Goro came out the victor removing Kung Lao of his belt, Shang Tsung then devoured Kung Lao's soul and took control of the tournament._

_Shang Tsung's master, the emperor of the realm of Outworld, Shao Kahn was very pleased at these events, by winning 10 Mortal Kombat tournaments, the border between the two realms would be undone, allowing Shao Kahn to add Earthrealm to Outworld. For 500 years, Goro defeated opponent after opponent with 9 victories for Outworld, one more win and Earthrealm will be Shao Kahn's…_

_But there are warriors who will be representing Earth in the tournament; one of these 7 will decide the outcome:_

_Liu Kang: A Shaolin Monk and former member of the White Lotus Society, who desires to bring the tournament back to Shaolin control and rid Earthrealm of Shang Tsung's treachery. _

_Johnny Cage: A movie star, who has joined the tournament out of spite for critics who claim his skills are nothing more than special effects and camera trickery. _

_Kano: A mercenary and leader of _the_ Black Dragon clan, Kano has heard of the tales of the riches in Shang Tsung's palace and joins the tournament to lay his hands on them._

_Sonya Blade: A Special Forces agent hired to track down Kano, who killed her former partner, Sonya will not rest until Kano is caught._

_Sub-Zero: A Lin Kuei assassin, assigned to assassinate Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero will find that one of his past victims is coming back to hunt him down._

_Scorpion: a reincarnated ninja specter, who was killed by Sub-Zero, two years ago. Scorpion will not rest until he gets his revenge on the one who took everything from him._

_Raiden: The Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm, Raiden joins the tournament in the form of a human to guide Earth's warriors to overcome Shang Tsung._

_Let Mortal Kombat begin…_

500 years after Goro's defeat of Kung Lao, the Shaolin have sought to regain control of their tournament from the clutches of Shang Tsung, many warriors tried and failed, they all fell to the might of Goro.

But now in honor of Kung Lao, a young man named Liu Kang will enter the tournament to defeat Goro and Shang Tsung and bring the tournament back to Shaolin Control. Liu Kang was once a Shaolin Monk, who had left to join the White Lotus Society, but with the tournament approaching, he leaves the White Lotus Society to represent the Shaolin Monks in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He has been trained by many masters, he is Earthrealm's best hope for victory.

Liu Kang walked into the main hall, where he found the highest ranking Shaolin Monk waiting for him sitting on a large high chair, he walked down the long red carpet until finally he reached the high council of the Shaolin, holding a small rolled up parchment in his hand, he was dressed in only a pair of red and black pants with a bandana over his forehead.

This monk, Master Wu bowed back and spoke to the young warrior as he stood up. "I understand that you have requested permission to compete in Shang Tsung's tournament?"

"Yes, Master Wu. I have been asked to attend." Liu Kang said, silently.

Master Wu smiled and continued, "You must not overlook the true motive of Tsung's invitation. In his eyes your defeat at the hands of Goro would most certainly put an end to the threat of the Shaolin ever retaking the contest." He finished gravely.

With this, Liu Kang's eyes lit up and he eagerly spoke. "But," he said quickly. "Goro has grown overconfident."

"As would any warrior with a 500 year stretch of victories. Your mind and spirit must work as one to walk with the wind. These attributes will enable you to put an end to Shang Tsung's treachery. I grant you permission Liu Kang. The Shaolin depend on your victory!"

"I will not fail…" Liu started silently. "That is my promise!" he said, aloud.

Master Wu smiled as Liu turned to walk down the hallway, without a word, Liu Kang left the room with a confident smile on his face. As Liu walked through the Shaolin Temple, he heard a voice call out his name, he turned around and saw his best friend Kung Lao standing behind him.

"Liu." Kung Lao said, he was nearly the same height as Liu Kang, he wore a black outfit, but was easily recognizable by the razor sharp hat that he always wore."

"Kung." Liu started. "What's up?"

Kung Lao was the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, who had lost to Goro 500 years previous, though like his ancestor in many ways, Kung had made it very clear to everyone that he had no desire to be the Mortal Kombat champion.

"Liu, I know you're going to fight in the tournament." Kung started.

"Yeah, I am." Liu said. "So what's up?" he asked, curiously. He knew Kung had something else in mind than to wish him luck.

"My ancestor was killed because of Goro and Shang Tsung. His soul resides in that evil sorcerer." Kung said, sadly. "I know that you desire to face them both and I do wish you luck, but I ask that you avenge my ancestor for me, please. I do not want to be the Mortal Kombat champion."

"I know." Liu said, smiling. "You've only told me a million times besides I don't think you could take Goro and Shang Tsung anyway."

Kung's head jolted in surprised, but Liu playfully punched him in the shoulder and laughed. For a moment, Kung looked angry, but then he laughed as well. "Good luck Liu. Come back alive."

Liu Kang shot Kung Lao a thumbs-up and with that he turned and left Kung alone. Kung watched Liu go, although with worrisome looks on his face. _He's good, but I don't know if he can defeat both Goro and Shang Tsung. If my ancestor couldn't defeat him, who can? Every other warrior who tried has died a most painful death and then they would have their souls consumed by Shang Tsung. Good luck, Liu Kang. You'll need it._

O-O-O

Two weeks later, in Hong Kong, many fighters have gathered for the tournament, patiently waiting for the boat that will take them to the island where the tournament is to be held. When the boat arrived, many fighters including Liu Kang boarded the boat.

"Will you relax Chuck?" Johnny Cage said. Johnny Cage was a talented movie star, he was already highly successful in his career, but a good movie star is not without criticism, as many critics have claim the ground-breaking feats that he performs in his movies are actually just special effects, little do they know is that he actually does perform these stunts himself. He enters the tournament to silence them.

"Look Johnny," said Chuck, who was a relatively short man. "all I'm sayin' is maybe you should just reconsider this tournament thing. Look at that boat! You can't get on that hunk of junk. You're a commodity. You're looking at $20 million this year. You wanna risk that?"

Johnny ignored his agent's concerns and with a smile walked toward the boat. His female secretary however did not share Chuck's concerns. "Johnny, you've got to be back by the 15th. You're scheduled to start shooting Iron Claw on the 17th and you haven't even read the script!"

Before Johnny could answer, Chuck cut in.

"C'mon Johnny, these people could be crazy. This tournament isn't sanctioned by any marital arts organization and I can't find one person whose heard of the friggin' thing. Just reconsider?" Chuck said, desperately.

"Nope." Johnny said with a smile. "I'll be back in two weeks, I promise. These are quality people, Chuck trust me." He said, reassuringly.

Sighing, Chuck relented. "Yeah, just don't get hit in the face."

"Hey, who would hit Johnny Cage? Everybody loves me!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile, a few miles away, two vehicles were speeding to the docks. One vehicle carried the Black Dragon clan, a group of mercenaries who were only out for money. Filled by greed, the Black Dragon committed many crimes, their leader goes by the name of Kano. Kano's left eye had been surgically removed and replaced with a metallic plate and a red glowing eye to accommodate it. He has heard rumors of the vast treasure inside Shang Tsung's palace and heads to the island filled with greed.

"All right Kano, the bay is up ahead!"

"Good' cause these chumps are getting to me!" Kano said, frustrated.

"You better watch yer back at that tournament. I've heard stories about this Wang Fang dude!"

"That's Shang Tsung, and I'm gonna rip out his heart and eat it for breakfast!" Kano yelled, confidently.

"Yeah Slice 'n' dice Kano! Slice 'n' dice!"

"And after I win this tournament," Kano added. "I want the entire Black Dragon gang there! I mean all of 'em from Shanghai to Chicago. I hear there's a palace on

that island. Walls made of gold! We'll be looting for months! Later, hoodlums!

I got a date with a bullet-proof Winnebago!" He shouted as he prepared to jump from the vehicle."

"Good luck Kano!"

"You're gonna need it!"

Inside the other vehicle were those assigned to capture the Black Dragon, the United States' Special Forces, they sought to capture the Black Dragon for their nefarious crimes, one such member Lt. Sonya Blade, had a personal motive for capturing Kano: He had killed her old partner and she vowed he would pay for it.

As Kano leapt from the jeep onto the Special Forces' vehicle, he laughed as he shouted. "Howdy chumps!"

Kano landed on the Special Forces truck, however when he landed, the sound he made alerted the Special Forces.

"What the… Hey he's on the roof!" the Special Forces agent named Sparky cried out.

"Heads up Sonya! We got a live one at twelve!"

"Too bad this thing is bullet proof!" One of Sonya's agents cried.

"Yeah." The Special Forces agent named Jake mused. "I'd have that sucker tap dancing by now."

"Only one person would have the nerve to pull this off…. Kano!" Sonya said, coming to a sudden realization.

Reports say that his heart had been removed from his body. Enraged, Sonya vowed to make Kano pay. Sonya was a tough and cold woman on the outside, but deep down was a woman filled with sorrow.

"That was Kano! We can't let him get away! Sparky and the rest of you stay after that

jeep! Jake, follow me! We're gonna catch that one-eyed tin headed creep!" Sonya ordered as she and Jake leapt out of the vehicle.

Slowly they traversed along the docks, looking for the Black Dragon thug. "Stay alert Jake!" Sonya warned. Sonya knew of Kano's methods, but it was too late, Kano leapt out of nowhere and fired.

"Eat plasma bolts suckers!" Kano shouted evilly.

"Sonya lookout!" Jake shouted.

"He's not shooting at me." Sonya mused. "He's shooting at those barrels!" she said, horrified.

An explosion erupted in the docks, Sonya and Jake ducked for cover, while Kano used this as a distraction to leap to safety on the departing boat, which caught the attention of the passengers.

Sonya and Jake got to their feet and watched as Kano was helped into the boat by the passengers. "I can't believe he got away." Jake said, disappointed.

"What an odd assortment of characters. That sure isn't the rest of the Black Dragon on that ship. I wonder where it's heading?"

"Not very far if we open fire." Jake started.

"No! We might hit a passenger! I'll radio ahead for a speeder boat. We'll let that floating junk pile sail further out before we intercept."

As Kano made it onto the deck of the boat, a stunned crowd awaited him, which included Johnny Cage, who was amazed by what he saw.

"Dude, was that real?" he asked, stunned.

"No, it's an illusion." Kano said, sarcastically, but then he recognized the movie star. "Hey, you're Johnny Cage! Can I have your autograph?"

As night falls, the sail barge sets out towards the East China Sea and Kano

joins a group of near fifty other warriors. All heading to Shang Tsung's

tournament, unbeknownst to them, they were all heading to impending doom.

O-O-O

Meanwhile in rural Japan, Shang Tsung traverses many lands in order to deliver a personal invitation the protector of Earthrealm, Raiden, the Thunder God, he knows of Shang Tsung's plans to plunge Earthrealm into eternal darkness.

"God of Thunder! You have troubled me enough! Every warrior you and your Shaolin Monks had sent to defeat me have all died. They all reside within me now. Do you fear me Raiden? You should know better than anybody that one more victory and Earth will be in the hands of my master! I invite you to the tournament so you can face me yourself or are you a coward?"

With these words a clasp of thunder echoed into the air and a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, the lightning gathered in this area and it formed the shape of a human with glowing blue eyes.

"Shang Tsung. You defied the Elder Gods before, and you paid the price for your crimes, those souls are unfortunate victims to your evil. One more victory and Earth will be yours, as its protector I cannot allow that to happen. I have no choice, I will enter the tournament."

Shang Tsung chuckled at Raiden's acceptance and as he turned to leave, he sneered "Your acceptance is most welcomed Lord Raiden, but keep in mind, this tournament is on my island, with my rules."

O-O-O

On the East China Sea, Shang Tsung's sail barge continues on to the sea. Meanwhile Kano and Johnny Cage were having a scuffle. Kano had already made 2 allies on the boat and were using them to gang up on the movie star.

"Come on Cage! Say it!" Kano shouted, aggressively. Kano took his left first and punched Cage across the face, knocking the movie star's trademark sunglasses off. "I'll be back!"

Grunting, Cage knelt up on his back and shouted. "That wasn't my movie!"

"Get up Cage! You got no stunt men to take hits for ya here!"

"I do my own stunts!" Cage shouted back angrily.

Liu Kang had watched the scuffle. Although he did not know Cage or Kano, (although he had heard of Johnny Cage) he walked toward the fight.

"I'd say the movie star is unfairly outnumbered."

Liu's words had caught Kano's attention, who turned his head sharply. "Who the heck are you?"

"My friends call me Liu Kang. You are not a friend." Liu said, smiling.

"Thanks. That's all I needed." Cage said, quietly and using this opportunity, Cage performed his famous Shadow Kick on the Black Dragon thug, knocking him to the ground, seeing this Kano's friends tried to jump into the fray, but Liu Kang struck them with his Flying Kick that he had mastered during his training. With the fight over, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage turned to each other.

"Hey, my name's…" Johnny started.

"Johnny Cage, I know."

Stopping abruptly, Johnny cocked a smile. "What did you say your name was?"

"I am Liu Kang." Liu said, extending his hand, Johnny extended his own hand and the two shook. With the greeting out of the way, Liu Kang's face turned to a serious expression.

"The next time we will do any fighting, it will be at the tournament. And it may also be against each other." Liu started.

Meanwhile, Kano had recovered from Cage's Shadow Kick and got to his feet and before running off, he issued a warning to Johnny. "You better watch your Mr. Hollywood 'cause you just made me your worst enemy!"

As Liu and Johnny watched Kano go, Liu sighed and continued his warning. "Proceed with caution, Johnny Cage. Kano has lots of friends here. He will make the tournament difficult for you.

Pausing for a moment, Johnny cleared his threat and said confidently. "I think I can take care of myself."

However, while the two men got better acquainted, an unknown shadowy figure figures watches from above, he has the appearance of a ninja, his uniform is clad in blue, he is an assassin sent by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung. His name is Sub-Zero, he possesses the power of ice, he has killed many people without compassion or mercy. As he watches the battle, he fails to notice the figure behind him.

"Lin Kuei…" the voice hissed. As Sub-Zero turned his head, a hand grabbed his throat, Sub-Zero felt all the air rushing out of his body as he slowly rose from his feet. He looked down at his attacker, he looked exactly like him, people could've mistook him for a twin, except his uniform was yellow. His name was Scorpion, a man who he had killed.

"Look into my eyes!" Scorpion hissed and the Lin Kuei warrior did so, Scorpion's eyes were blank, emotionless, except for one: Rage.

"No!" Sub-Zero shouted, horrified. "It can't be… I… I…"

"Yesss…" Scorpion hissed. "You murdered me two years ago to this day. But my demons have allowed me to return and avenge my death. I could kill you at this moment, but I am not a murderer. We will meet at the tournament, and then, Lin Kuei, you will pay for your crimes!" With these words, Scorpion relinquished his grip on Sub-Zero, who landed on the ground, rubbing his throat and gasping for air, Sub-Zero turned his back on the specter and spoke.

"You are a fool for sparing my life."

"That remains to be seen." Scorpion hissed back. "Don't think I have forgotten of what you did to my family!"

Sub-Zero chuckled. "You still think that _I _was responsible? You really are a fool." As Sub-Zero turned to look at Scorpion and wait for his remark, but he would not receive one. Like a ghost, Scorpion had vanished.

O-O-O

By sunrise, the moment the fighters had been waiting for had arrived, the boat docked at Shang Tsung's island where the tournament was scheduled to begin. Grabbing their belongings, the fighters departed from the boat into the unknown. After a day of practice and training, they all gather on the beach where they are addressed by Shang Tsung along with the reigning champion Goro.

Shang Tsung's haggard looking appearance hid a very powerful warrior. "Welcome warriors to the greatest of all martial arts tournaments." He began humbly. "You have all traveled great distances to get here. I hope it proves well worth it." After he finished these words, a sick smile crossed his face. "Now, let me introduce the newest entry in the contest."

As he snapped his fingers, his masked guard brought forth a young woman, who had her hands bound behind her back, her face was covered by a cloth, she emitted several muffled murmurs as they brought her to the fighters. As they brought this mysterious fighter to the crowd, Johnny Cage watched with the most interest. Kano chuckled, he immediately recognized the new fighter. With a nod from Shang Tsung's head, the guards removed the cloth that covered her face and when her beauty could be seen in full, Johnny Cage's jaw dropped.

"_Damn, she's beautiful." _He thought.

Liu Kang, looked at Sonya, although he admitted she was quite pretty, he was not as stunned as Johnny Cage was, when he turned and saw his new friend's reaction, he reacted with a sigh and mused to himself. "Oh no…"

Sonya however, was quite angry. She tried to free herself from the ropes that bound her hands, but to no avail. Shang Tsung ignored her and continued to speak. "Lt. Sonya Blade. We found her following one of my ships to this sacred island. Like all of you her life depends on her performance. But so do the lives of her companions." He said, pointing to Sonya's men, who like her had their hands bound behind their backs, they gave Sonya sad looks as they were taken away by the Masked Look, Sonya watched sadly.

"Heh." Kano said, laughing at Sonya's predicament. "I could take them all out at once!"

As Johnny watched Sonya's face fill with sadness, a look of pity and grief overcame her. "This tournament has taken a turn for the worse."

Liu on the other hand, looked very angry at Shang Tsung's actions. How could he do this to her? He knew now more than ever, he had to stop the evil sorcerer. "It was to be expected of Shang Tsung." He said, angrily.

Goro raised his top left arm in the air, made a fist and shouted. "Let the tournament begin!"

Mortal Kombat begins…

(So yeah, there's chapter 1. Yeah most of it is taken from the MK1 comic, though some of it is original work and the Raiden/Shang Tsung scene is changed. Also there's a deleted scene, where I wanted to put in Liu Kang talking to Kung Lao before he left, but I learned that it might contradict Kung Lao's story (this is ignoring Shaolin Monks btw, so Kung Lao does not show up in disguise, I'm telling you that right now) The comic is copyright Midway and Mailbu Comics (I forget who worked on it with Midway, but probably them I think) I do not own Mortal Kombat, all characters are copyright Midway Games and were created by Ed Boon and John Tobias.)


	2. Raiden

With Goro's words, a vast murmur emerged in the crowd. Many fighters were issuing friendly challenges to each other as they departed to the arenas. Kano turned to leave and gave a laugh at the bound Sonya, who growled at the Black Dragon mercenary. Without a word, the Masked Guard pushed Sonya onto the sand below her, coughing as she hit the impact, Cage's face was overcome with anger and pity. "Come on, Liu. We gotta help her up." With a nod, Liu Kang followed Johnny Cage to Sonya, who struggled on the sand.

"Damn. How the hell did this happen?" Sonya asked herself. As she tilted her head up, she saw two men standing before him.

"Here, we'll untie you, hold on." Johnny started.

"I don't need your help." Sonya spat, as she tried in vain to break free. "Stay out of this."

With a confused pause, Johnny turned to Liu, shook his head and said. "You certainly look like you do."

Sighing, Liu brought his hands down. "Here."

"Hey! I told you I didn't-" But before Sonya could continue her protests, Liu Kang had already freed her from her binds. For a moment, Sonya was too stunned to move, but she got to her knees and rubbed her hands now that they were free from the ropes. "Thank You." She said, although she said it as though she had never said it before in her life. "But, I could've gotten free myself."

"You were doing a great job." Johnny said, sarcastically.

"I didn't ask for your help." Sonya retorted.

"You needed it though."

Sighing, Sonya turned to Liu Kang. "Where the hell are we? Who are you?"

Liu took a breath and began to explain everything to her. "My name is Liu Kang, I am from the Shaolin Temples. You are on Shang Tsung's island where the Mortal Kombat tournament is to take place." Before Liu could continue to explain, he was interrupted by Johnny clearing his throat, with an annoyed sigh, Liu turned to Johnny and said. "This is Johnny Cage."

Johnny outstretched his hand for Sonya to shake, but Sonya looked at it coldly and turned back to Liu. "Where's Kano?"

"Kano, do you mean the man with the metal plate on his face?"

"Yes! How did you know that?"

"Johnny Cage and I had a scuffle with him on the boat."

"Where'd he go?" Sonya asked, sharply. Johnny was amazed at how Liu was keeping his temper in check.

"If you want to face him, then you'll have to go through the tournament." Came a mysterious voice, the three warriors turned their attention to the man standing before them, he was a tall man, with a chinese hat on his head. His eyes were glowing with white energy.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonya asked with a rude tone. However, Liu Kang appeared amazed at the stranger, he had heard legends of this man, but he never believed it, it couldn't be true, could it?

"You couldn't be…." He started with a shocked voice. "Raiden…?"

"Meet me at the Warrior Shrine to the west." With this, a bolt of lightning dropped down from the sky and hit the man, who vanished into thin air.

The three warriors stood for a moment, too stunned at the spectacle to move, but this silence was broken when Liu stepped forth and headed into the direction of the Warrior Shrine, with some hesitation Sonya followed. "You guys! He might be crazy! I mean come on! Do you know anyone who can do… whatever he just did?"

But Liu Kang and Sonya ignored his warnings, with a sigh, he ran to catch up.

O-O-O

After what seemed like hours, the warriors found themselves at the Warrior Shrine. It was just a sight, in the middle was a statue of the current champion, Goro with his arms outstretched. As Liu Kang and Sonya looked for any sign of Raiden, Johnny Cage had finally caught up, panting, he tried to catch his breath.

"Welcome." Came the stranger's voice, Liu looked and saw the man who he believed to be Raiden standing near the Goro statue.

"Are you really Raiden, the God of Thunder? The Protector of the realm of Earth?" Liu asked, curiously.

"Indeed, I am and I know all about you Liu Kang." Raiden replied. Electricity was running all over his body.

"God of…. Thunder?" Johnny balked, trying to avoid laughing. "Give me a break."

Johnny advanced towards Raiden and declared. "If you're really a God, then let's see some God powers eh? Freeze time or cause it to rain or something like that."

Without a word, Raiden extended his index finger and out of his fingertip came a jolt of electricity; which shocked the movie star in place, he reacted accordingly. "Hey! That didn't feel very…" Suddenly without warning, Raiden sent another, and another, and an another.

Sonya shook her head disgustedly, while Liu watched with a smile. "There's a lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think of it."

After a while, Raiden stopped and Johnny fell to his knees breathing heavily. "OK, I'm convinced."

"Good." Raiden said. "Welcome to the biggest test of your lives. I doubt any of you are fully aware of the evil behind Shang Tsung's intentions."

"Wait." Sonya said, interrupting. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Relax, Sonya Blade. All will be explained in due time." Raiden started. "You have been brought here to defend your realm of Earth against Shang Tsung and the forces of Outworld."

"What is Outworld?" Liu asked.

"The realm of which you know as Earth is not the only world in existence, millions of years ago, the Elder Gods created the realms, governing over the lands, one such realm was the realm of Outworld, once it was a land much like Earth, but one day an evil Emperor claimed the throne and with it, spread darkness through all the land, once everything he could see was under his control, he turned his attention to conquest of the other realms. Earth is his next target."

"Great story." Johnny said, somewhat sarcastically. "But what's that got to do with us?"

"I became aware of the Emperor and as Earthrealm's protector, I could not let him attain the realm that he so desperately wanted. So, I approached the Shaolin Monks and created a tournament to protect Earth, only by winning 10 tournaments, could Outworld conquer Earth. They only need one more victory and everything you see before you will belong to the Emperor of Outworld."

"You mean to tell that a handful of martial artists are going to save the world?" Sonya asked, skeptically. "I'm not buying."

"Essentially, yes, Sonya Blade. But, I'm afraid none of the other fighters pose a threat to Goro and Shang Tsung. One of you three will decide the outcome."

"What about those two ninja? Who are they?" Liu asked.

Raiden sighed and continued. "The one clad in blue is a Lin Kuei assassin named Sub-Zero, he assisted me in preventing one threat from occurring two years ago, though his reasons for doing so, were purely selfish. He has evil in his soul, I warned him to change his ways, but it seems he has ignored my warning."

"Damn, I don't think I want to fight that guy." Johnny said. "What about the other one?"

"The one clad in yellow is a ninja specter known as Scorpion. Scorpion is neither friend nor enemy. He is one of Sub-Zero's past victims. Scorpion has returned from the dead to exact his revenge. Their conflict is a personal one, I'd advise you three not to interfere."

After a long pause, a gong was heard, Raiden motioned for the three to head to Shang Tsung's arena. "It is time for the tournament to begin, you three need to be present. Good luck."

As the three turned to leave, Raiden once again extended his finger and zapped Johnny in the back, causing him to leap in the air.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Don't do that!" he shouted, angrily. Smiling, Raiden vanished once again.

O-O-O

At the arena for the tournament, the warriors had gathered around, those not fighting took their seats and waited for the first match to begin and out of the first entrance came Liu Kang, walking determined and confident and out of the second came an unknown warrior. Both fighters walked to the arena where in the middle, a giant dragon symbol lay and on the high chair sat Shang Tsung, he was higher than the spectators and when he stood up all turned their attention to him and out of his mouth came one word: "Fight!"

Liu Kang bowed before his opponent and took his fighting stance; which resembled Jeet Kun Do. His opponent took his own, for a moment Liu Kang waited for his opponent attack and when he did, Liu blocked with his elbow. For a few moments, the two block and countered again and again, but Liu took his elbow and implanted it in his opponent's chest, falling back the fighter nearly fell to his knees, but regained his balance.

In the stands, the crowd cheered as the fight waged on with Johnny and Sonya cheering Liu on. "Wow, I got to admit, Liu Kang is a good fighter." Sonya admitted.

"Hell yeah…" Johnny said, mesmerized. "I could probably beat him though." He said, cockily.

"You probably won't even make it past the first round." Sonya said coldly, which caused Johnny to give her a cold stare.

"_I can't believe that I was attracted to _this._"_

Meanwhile Liu's battle continued, he was quickly gaining the advantage, but his opponent was good, no doubt about it. Liu let out a grunt of pain as his thoughts distracted him, allowing his opponent to hit him squarely in the chest, holding his stomach in pain, Liu quickly countered by jumping into the air, spinning his body allowing him to strike his opponent across the face with his foot.

"_Come on, Liu, you can't let yourself be distracted." _ The fighter came at him again, this time with a combo, Liu managed to block the attacks and countered with a knee to the face then taking his leg, he kicked his opponent across the face and then seeing his opponent stunned, he prepared his finishing move, he performed a cartwheel, which allowed both of his legs to strike his opponent's face and then quickly, Liu knelt down and performed an uppercut which knocked his opponent flat on the ground.

With the match over, Shang Tsung rose into the air and yelled: "Liu Kang wins!" Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers. Liu Kang looked around and gave the crowd a slight wave, and then he walked off the arena while the Masked Guard carried the loser's unconscious body off the arena.

Liu Kang had won his first match, but he knew his greatest challenge still lay ahead, before he left the arena, he gave one last cold, hard look at Shang Tsung.

Exhausted, Liu made his way to the stands where Johnny Cage and Sonya sat, taking his seat next to Sonya, he sighed and breathed heavily.

"Awesome job, Liu." Johnny complimented. "Although, I got one question… why do you scream like a turkey when you fight?"

Liu gave a bit of a surprised reaction, as though he didn't know how to answer.

"I mean, it was kind of annoying, but hilarious at the same time."

"Is there any chance you could stop talking for about 5 minutes?" Sonya interrupted.

For 10 minutes, several fights came and passed until at last, it was Johnny Cage's turn, putting on his trademark sunglasses, he stepped into the arena and took his fighting stance while his opponent did the same. "Begin!" shouted Shang Tsung.

Cage started with an attempted kick to the side, but the fighter blocked and countered with a punch to the chest, Cage responded with a kick to the chest, which allowed him to advance and take his opponent by surprise with a few punches to the chest. With his Shadow Kick, he knocked his opponent to the ground, stunning him for a few short moments.

"_I hope the press saw that." _He thought to himself. _"You know after this is over? I wonder if I can make some kind of movie about this? Yeah, "Mortal Kombat: The Movie". Hey, that sounds pretty good…" _But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as his opponent had gotten back up, and kicked him in the chest. "Ow…."

His opponent was obviously getting frustrated. He angrily charged and swung widely at the movie star, but Cage ducked and both of his legs immediately spread out across the ground, suddenly he pulled his fist back and hit the man's groin. Immediately, his eyes went wide with pain and he fell back, holding his groin in pain. Johnny immediately got to his feet and waited his opponent to recover, instead he heard.

"I give up…" then he let out another yell of pain and fell to the ground moaning. With his surrender, there was no applause, no jeering, just silence. Even Liu Kang and Sonya were stunned by this victory.

"I have seen many fighting techniques, but I gotta admit _that _was pretty low." Liu said to Sonya, who replied with a slight nod.

Then after a few more rounds, it was the Thunder God Raiden's turn. His opponent stood practicing his moves, waiting for Raiden to appear, then suddenly without warning, a bolt of lightning hit the arena and the Thunder God formed, standing at the ready with electricity running all around him, the crowd reacted with stunned silence just as they had previously to Johnny Cage's victory, but soon the crowd erupted into loud cheers.

"Wow, now _that's _an entrance." Johnny exclaimed.

In the cheering crowd, Sub-Zero stood in the crowds, watching the battles, waiting for his first match. Upon seeing Raiden, he was immediately surprised by the Thunder God's appearance. _"So he's here huh?" _he thought to himself. Two years ago, Sub-Zero had given an evil sorcerer a sacred amulet, which would bring about the return of an evil deity from a place called the Netherrealm, which was Hell itself. Under Raiden's orders, Sub-Zero reluctantly went into the Netherrealm to reclaim the amulet, he succeeded in his mission, although he was quite bothered by the revelation that there was evil in his soul. When he asked Raiden for the truth, Raiden replied with a yes. Sub-Zero dismissed it and returned to his clan, but still he wondered if Raiden had been telling the truth, perhaps now was the time to ask? As he pondered this, Scorpion watched him from high in the stands, that never-ending rage still burning in his eyes.

"_You'll pay for what you did to me and my family, Lin Kuei… I swear it!"_

In the battle below, Raiden's opponent had charged at the Thunder God, who disappeared and reappeared behind, suddenly Raiden attacked and before the fighter knew it, he was on the ground holding his chest in pain.

"Wow." Said Johnny, with utter amazement. "God or not. This Raiden guy is good."

Shang Tsung had been watching every battle to this moment, at the moment the only fighters, who he had deemed a threat were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Raiden. However, there was something in particular about Liu Kang that bothered him. _"That monk is a good fighter, no doubt about it… almost reminds me of… _him._"_

Meanwhile, Raiden had defeated his opponent, who lay on the ground unconscious. Unlike other matches, Raiden had won without a blow dealt to him. "Flawless Victory." Shang Tsung stated. Without a word, another bolt of lightning hit where Raiden stood and the Thunder God vanished, leaving the crowd stunned by the spectacle they had just seen, while the fighter's unconscious body was carried out.

Shang Tsung stood up and walked behind his chair, out of sight, away from any eyes. He moved his hands around and in thin air what appeared to be a portal and out of it came a voice. It was deep and cruel voice, it was the voice of Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld.

"This had better be important Shang Tsung!"

"Pardon me, my Emperor." Tsung replied, humbly. "But I just thought I'd give you a report of the current state of affairs. So far, only three fighters that I have seen pose a threat to defeat Goro and myself."

"Oh." Shao Kahn replied, his voice sounded irritated and annoyed. "And?"

"One of them in particular reminds me of that monk from…" Tsung started.

"I don't care, who or what this fighter is, Shang Tsung! All I know is that if you or Goro should fail me…"

Tsung interrupted his master, he did not need to hear the answer. "I will not, my emperor." He said, gracefully.

"See that you don't". And without a word, the portal closed and Shang Tsung was left alone…


	3. Tragic Pasts

And so many more matches fought until finally it became Sonya's turn. As she made her way to the arena, it seemed as though she was the only female competitor, yet she had a purpose to be here. The thoughts of her captured men were running through her mind, were they being tortured or perhaps worse? The images filled her head, she saw her men starving to death and being brutally whipped and tortured. Blocking these images out of her head, she continued to walk forward, until finally she reached the arena.

"All right, let's see." She said to herself, waiting in the arena, until her opponent approached the other side of the arena. He was fairly tall, and had the muscles to build. He cracked his knuckles a bit, but when he saw his opponent, he immediately burst out into laughter. This laughter annoyed Sonya, she knew the cause immediately.

"Don't think that just because I'm a woman, I can't kick your ass!" She was fuming and it clearly showed as she took her fighting stance. When Shang Tsung announced the word to begin the battle, Sonya leapt into the air and swinging her foot around struck her opponent across the face, he lost his balance, but Sonya did not relent, taking her other leg, she swept him across the face again, causing blood to come out of his mouth.

"Wow…" Johnny said, in shock.

"Yeah, she certainly knows how to kick some ass." Liu added, amused and impressed at the same time.

"You know, you gotta admire a woman like that. She has a great mind and a great fighter to boot." Johnny said, admiringly.

Liu turned his head sharply and replied to him. "It's not just her mind that you're admiring."

"That's true." Johnny admitted, casually.

Meanwhile Sonya had knocked her opponent back several feet and with a mighty kick to the chest, she had knocked him flat on his back. His chest heaved up and down heavily. Sonya had won the fight.

"Flawless Victory." Shang Tsung declared and with that Sonya made her way back to the stands.

"_I don't care what I have to do to win, but I will rescue my men no matter what it takes." _The fire burning deep inside her, she continued to walk, proud of herself and her victory.

In the stands, Sonya retook her seat.

"Good job, Sonya." Liu commented, admirably. "You're quite a good fighter."

"Thanks." Sonya said, then turning her head, she looked at Cage, who did not say a word. "You have anything to say?" she asked, irritated.

"Nope. Not one thing." He said, quickly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Well, as though I needed your compliments."

"Well, good for you." Johnny retorted angrily.

Sighing, Liu interrupted. "You two sound like an old married couple, you know that?"

And so as the battles came and went, the man Sonya had been waiting for, Kano had come to fight, Kano chuckled and took out two butterfly knifes. The battle was most brutal, the spectators watched in horror as Kano mercilessly stabbed his opponent to death after a short while.

Liu was overcome with disgust at the methods applied, Johnny. however watched in sheer shock. While Liu Kang and Johnny Cage watched with disgust and shock, Sonya sat with her fist clenched at her side. She was familiar with Kano's tactics, he enjoyed every moment of it. She recalled how her partner died…

"_Damn you Kano." _She thought angrily and then she and the others watched as with sickening thud, Kano's opponent fell to the ground, dead.

Now it was time for Sub-Zero's turn, as he stepped onto the arena, he eyed Shang Tsung. "_Well, no sense in trying to do the job here." _But still, the sudden appearance of Raiden troubled him, had he came to repeat his warning or was Raiden's appearance unrelated to him?

Sub-Zero recalled that two years ago, he had been sent by the sorcerer Quan Chi to steal the Map of Elements, he had killed a man mercilessly there, but he did not dwell on it. Upon using the Map, Sub-Zero was able to steal a sacred amulet from ancient temple, however the sorcerer proved treacherous and would use it to free the fallen Elder God, Shinnok from the bowels of the Netherrealm, although Sub-Zero at first did not care and believed he was bluffing. However, the words of the Thunder God Raiden convinced him to recover the amulet, he did so, but the revelation that there was evil in his soul had bothered him. He dismissed it as a bluff and continued to serve the Lin Kuei.

Now as Sub-Zero fought through his match, he wouldn't argue that his opponent was a good fighter, but being a Lin Kuei Warrior, he had no doubt he would emerge victorious.

Meanwhile, Scorpion watched as his hated enemy did battle against another warrior. Unlike the other spectators, he knew what would happen should Sub-Zero win, he experienced that himself.

The man Sub-Zero had killed when acquiring the Map of Elements was Scorpion himself. However, he was not always a specter known as Scorpion, once he was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a ninja clan, the Lin Kuei's rivals. His real name: Hanzo Hasashi, a family man.

As Scorpion watched Sub-Zero lay blow after blow down upon his opponent. He instantly had flashbacks to the night of his murder: the merciless beating, the brutal tactics used, the cold and emotionless look in his eyes as he did the deed. By now Sub-Zero's opponent was on his knees and Sub-Zero walked forward, Scorpion knew what was about to happen.

"No… please…"

The pleas for mercy brought back a memory inside Scorpion, his own pleas for mercy were refused by this assassin. Scorpion was a ninja too, but he was a believer in mercy and followed the code of ninpo. Now as Sub-Zero, grabbed his opponent's neck, Scorpion watched as Sub-Zero tore his opponent's head off with the spine dangling beneath, the spectacle stunned the ground, who had never seen anything like this; the cold, unemotional, uncompassionate murder. Scorpion knew it well…

Now it was Scorpion's turn to fight, and he stepped down into the arena, the words of the ones who allowed him to return to avenge his death running through his head over and over again…

"_Do you want to avenge your family and clan's death?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then we will grant you the opportunity you have desired for these two years in Hell. However, you will be making a terrible risk. For if you fail again, then your undead body will be destroyed and you will become a damned soul roaming the Netherrealm. Do you accept?"_

"_I do."_

Scorpion had more reasons to kill Sub-Zero than for what he did to his family and clan and his merciless murder at his hands. Sub-Zero had not only taken away his life and family, but also his honor. Scorpion, though a ninja tried to maintain a sense of honor and nobility. He did not join the Shirai Ryu by choice. He recalled how his father forbad him from joining. Scorpion did not want to join, but his wife and child were desperately in need of money and Scorpion had no choice but to join.

O-O-O

The first round of the tournament had passed and the warriors were taking a well-earned rest. As the other warriors relaxed and eat their meals, Liu Kang found himself unable to rest. He got to his feet and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Sonya asked.

"Out." He said, quickly and without a word, he vanished behind the door.

Deciding not to pursue the matter, she turned and saw Johnny stuffing his face with food. "So you got divorced right?"

"Yup." He said, as he continued to stuff his face.

"Big surprise." She said, sarcastically.

With these words, Johnny immediately put his food down and turned to Sonya. "You know what is it with you?" he asked.

Upon these words, Sonya turned her head sharply. "Excuse me?"

"Every time I try to talk to you, you just push me away. You always insult me or just uh well, hit me. Why? What the hell is your problem?"

Sonya was stunned by this question; she did not know what to say. "I…. I…"

"On top of that, what is it you have against that guy Kano? What'd he do to you?"

"I… I…" Sonya said, stunned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on." Johnny urged. "Tell me."

"I…I… it's kind of a sad story…"

"Well… go ahead. I've been in a few drama movies."

"Well, for starters, I haven't exactly had a happy life. I had a twin brother, his name was Daniel. He died of cancer a year ago." Sonya said, sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyway shortly after, I joined the Special Forces and was assigned to track down members of the Black Dragon. I had a partner his name was Jack. I was green at the time and he showed me the ropes. He taught me how to fight. I owed everything to him. Until the day, we tracked the Black Dragon to an abandoned warehouse in New York Harbor.

"We captured many members of the Black Dragon, but Kano proved to be tough bastard. I tried to prove myself to Jack and show that I was ready to be a full fledged Special Forces member, I was stupid. Kano nearly killed me and before he could finish me, Jack jumped in the way and Kano ripped out his heart, I was the only one there to see it. He died to save me…"

For a moment, Johnny stood too stunned to speak, unable to know what to say, he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder…

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Liu returned to the Warrior Shrine, what he was looking for, was information. "Raiden! Raiden! Are you here!" he shouted. Suddenly without warning a bolt of lightning hit the ground and once again the Thunder God appeared.

"You called?" He asked.

"Raiden, I want to know about the original Kung Lao, what happened to him between his defeat of Shang Tsung and death at the hands of Goro?"

Raiden paused, he was not sure if he wanted to tell Liu Kang the whole story yet. "That… I cannot tell you yet."

"Why not?" Liu asked.

"Because you are not ready to know yet." Raiden said, calmly.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Liu asked, sharply.

"No… I am not." Raiden said, silently. "I take it though you do not know the full legends of the tournament?"

"No, I don't."

"Tell me, Liu Kang. What happened to you before you joined the White Lotus Society." Raiden asked, curiously.

A deep look of sorrow came over Liu Kang's face. "Well… I know the names of my parents… Lee and Lin Kang, but otherwise I know nothing. They died when my brother and I were infants. We were taken in and raised by the White Lotus Society of which my father was a member, my brother Chow and I grew up, close to each other. I promised him that I would always look after him; we were trained by the Society to be Shaolin Monks. I heard legends of the Mortal Kombat tournament and my brother and I wanted to become warriors and we both desired to be the Champion.

"Many years passed and I came of the age of 18, my brother had received the final phases of training to become Shaolin Monks. As, we traveled around the world searching for new challenges and adventure, we were attacked by strange creatures, and all I remember is that they had blades coming out of their arms and strange teeth. My brother and I fought them all. However, I had foolishly underestimated their numbers. Chow fought well, but he was stabbed in behind…. He died almost immediately…. I was overcome by rage, as I held my brother's dead body in my arms, I lost control of myself, I blindly attacked the mutants…

"I reigned blow after blow down on the mutants until…. Until…. I killed one… it was then I came to my senses and realized what I had done. The blood on my hands was heavy, I had broken the strictest Shaolin belief… never commit murder. I had dishonored myself, and my brother and the Shaolin. I broke down to my knees and screamed my lungs out… afterwards I buried my brother and vowed I would never kill again."

For several moments, there was silence. Liu Kang bowed his head sadly. Raiden silently nodded and said. "It is getting late, Liu Kang. You should get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow night."

With a slight nod, Liu turned and walked away leaving Raiden alone in the cold, silent night.


	4. Withdrawal

As Raiden prepared to leave, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning his head slightly, he spoke "You can come out." With a sigh, Sub-Zero appeared from behind the statue of Goro.

"I guess Gods have a good sense of hearing." He said.

"Among other things." Raiden said. "It has been a while since you reclaimed the amulet. Do you still want to be thanked?"

"I would appreciate it, after all, _I _was the one, who went into the depths of the Netherrealm. _I _was the one who got the amulet back." Sub-Zero said, irritated with an angry glint in his eyes.

"You were also the one who gave Quan Chi the amulet in the first place." Raiden politely responded.

Sub-Zero made clear that he was annoyed, but decided to drop the subject. "I didn't come to be thanked. I came to ask you that warning you gave me, the evil in my soul… is there anything more to it?"

"No, there isn't. I warned you and you refused, that's all there is to it."

Sub-Zero paused for a moment and then continued to speak, desperate to change the subject. "What about Scorpion?"

"What about him?" Raiden asked. "This is partly why I warned you, I've witnessed you mercilessly kill your opponents, even those who pleaded for it. You and Scorpion will fight, but I will not interfere. You will be on your own."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I have no involvement with your quarrel." Raiden replied.

Sub-Zero chuckled. "I'm not worried, I've beaten him twice. I have no problem with doing it a third time." He finished, rather cockily.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you Sub-Zero." And without another word Raiden vanished.

O-O-O

While the warriors rested for the second day of the tournament, Shang Tsung sat on his throne room chair inside his palace, sipping a glass of wine, recalling the events of the day. When suddenly an unknown figure entered the room.

"You may show yourself Reptile." He said, before he took another sip. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of him and what materialized appeared to be a ninja, that look remarkably similar to Scorpion and Sub-Zero, but he was not clad in yellow or blue, his ninja uniform was clad in green.

Bowing to one knee, Reptile placed his left arm over his chest and spoke. "Sssssssshang Tssssssung. What are your orders?"

"I want you to keep an eye on three warriors: Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. They have aroused my suspicions."

"Yessssssss, Sssssshang Tsssssung. I will do as you ask." And with another puff of smoke, Reptile disappeared. With Reptile's disappearance, Tsung could hear thunderous footsteps approaching the door to the right and out of the doorway, stepped the 4-arm Shokan Prince, Goro.

"Welcome Prince Goro, I take it that you got my message." Tsung said, greetingly.

"Yes, Shang Tsung, I received your message, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Well, in turns out that the one chosen to represent the Shaolin is the one who we desired."

"Ah, you mean the one called Liu Kang?"

"Yes." Tsung said. "The Tarkatans did their job those 6 years ago. I analyzed the Shaolin for their possible representatives. He seemed like the weakest one."

"It wouldn't matter if he was their best." Goro replied, arrogantly.

"Yes, I did not want Kung Lao's descendant to take part, but apparently he had no interest in the first place."

"Do you doubt my power Shang Tsung?" Goro replied, somewhat annoyed. "It wouldn't matter if Kung Lao's descendant was here, he'd meet the same fate as this Liu Kang will."

"Do not talk to me in that tone again Goro!" Tsung shouted. "We are so close to attaining our goal, I was not willing to risk anything at all. You will end up fighting Liu Kang and you will rip him apart, but be sure to leave his soul for me."

Goro bowed solemnly. "Forgive me Shang Tsung."

"The Emperor will not tolerate failure and neither will I…"

O-O-O

The next day dawned, and the fighters were preparing for their next matches. As Liu, Johnny and Sonya trained and sparred with each other, they were interrupted by a sudden clash of thunder and once again Raiden materialized. Suddenly they stopped practicing and turned their attention to Raiden.

"You three fought well yesterday, but your toughest challenges are yet to come. One of you is soon to face Goro in Mortal Kombat."

"What about Shang Tsung? Will he fight?" Liu asked, quickly.

"If he chooses to." Raiden said. "As a former champion and the tournament holder, he has the right to do so."

"Raiden, what about the ones who were defeated in the tournament?" Johnny asked the Thunder God. "What happened to them."

Raiden remained silent, he could tell them that the losers had their souls absorbed by Shang Tsung. But fortunately, he did not have to tell them the answer as the gong sounded signaling the beginning of the matches. Raiden pointed his head towards the arena and they headed towards it without question…

However before Raiden could vanish once again, he heard a voice. "Are you the Thunder God?"

Raiden turned his head around and was surprised to see of all people, Scorpion standing before him.

"Yes." Raiden replied, unsure of what Scorpion wanted.

"I've heard stories of you, but I never fully believed it." Scorpion said, walking toward Raiden. Raiden took a cautious step back, however Scorpion made it clear that he had no intention to fight.

"I know of your feud with Sub-Zero." Raiden said.

"If you know about that. Then you know what I'm going to do to him after I defeat him."

"Yes, I do."

"But right now, the one thing I want to know is… WHY?" Scorpion screamed.

Raiden was stunned by this outburst, but remained calm as Scorpion spoke.

"If the Gods are to protect the realms and everyone in it? Why did you allow my family and clan to be massacred!"

"We do not interfere with personal affairs, we merely make sure the realms exist." Raiden said, calmly.

"But look at what happened to me! I was murdered and condemned to the Netherrealm all because I wanted to provide my family with a good life? I wouldn't call that justified!" Scorpion shouted.

"Perhaps you are right." Raiden said, nodding slightly. "But I have watched you Scorpion and I have sensed that although you may be a spawn of Hell, your soul is not consumed by evil, but rage."

"Sub-Zero took everything from me, my life, my honor, my family and my clan. Everything that ever mattered to me was taken away…"

"I do feel your pain Scorpion, but your feud with Sub-Zero will only remain between the two of you. Although I warned Sub-Zero of his actions, he has apparently ignored them. However, I would've said similar to you had it been you instead of him those two years ago." Raiden did not tell Scorpion the next part, but he knew that deep down within this hellspawn that was out for revenge was a man fighting for the love and honor of his family and he also believed Sub-Zero could change his ways, but would he finally listen? No matter who the victor in this conflict, Raiden knew a tragic fate awaited the loser.

O-O-O

At the arena, Liu Kang had already won his match and had returned to the stands. Now the next match would come and much to the surprise of Liu Kang and Sonya and even Johnny Cage, Johnny would have to fight Raiden.

"Aw, come on!" he shouted, somewhat whining. "Why'd it have to be me?"

"Relax, you're the perfect man for the job!" Liu said, patting Johnny on the back.

"Yeah, just go out there, we'll see how badly Raiden kicks your ass and take notes." Added Sonya. Johnny tried to ignore these two statements as he made his way down to the arena.

Panting, Johnny made his way into the arena where he found Raiden already waiting for him. Sweating slightly, he then asked Raiden. "So you going to kick my ass now?"

But he did not receive a reply from Raiden at first. "No Johnny Cage. I believe the time has come for a new generation of warriors to rise. You are one of them." And without another word, Raiden dropped to his knees and just sat there.

For a moment there was silence, whether it was awkward or was merely stunned was unknown. Shang Tsung impatiently broke the silence and said. "What are you waiting for? FINISH HIM!"

But after looking at Raiden, Johnny shook his head and said. "No." And without a word, Johnny turned and left the arena, as Raiden teleported out. Although Tsung was angry at Cage's refusal to finish the Thunder God, a speck of curiosity arose within him. _"Why would Raiden surrender to a mere mortal? It doesn't make sense. Unless…"_

And so another day passed, night fell on Shang Tsung's island. As the surviving fighters rested and relaxed. Meanwhile, Liu Kang once again left dinner early and headed out into the night.

"Good job today, Sonya, that guy didn't know what was coming." Johnny complimented while eating a piece of bread.

"Yeah…" Sonya said, sighing. "But still… ow…" she said, holding her hand in pain. Johnny reached over and tried to touch her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Would you just let me look?" Johnny asked, solemnly. With a bit of hesitance, Sonya slowly extended her hand and Johnny took it carefully in his own hands and rubbed it with his fingers. "You're a tough lady." He said, admirably.

Sonya's stern face slowly turned into a smile as Johnny continued to rub his fingers on her bruised hand.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Liu Kang returned to the Warrior Shrine where he found Raiden waiting for him. "I've been expecting you Liu Kang."

"Raiden. Why did you surrender to Johnny Cage?" Liu asked, curiously.

"Because I want to be sure that Earth can be protected by others besides me."

"Is that all?" Liu asked.

"Yes, that's all there is to that subject. So do you still feel responsible for your brother's death?"

"Well, I never told anyone at the White Lotus Society that I had killed someone and I told them that my brother died of an unfortunate accident. It's been my secret shame every since, but I was restless. My brother had died, I had failed to protect him, like I promised. Shortly after, I left the White Lotus Society. I traveled through China until I met him…"

"Would this happen to be Master Bo' Rai Cho?"

Liu Kang's face reeled back in shock. "How did you…" he started.

"I know him well, he trained many warriors in preparation for the Mortal Kombat, including your hero Kung Lao."

"Oh, well yeah that's true. But I told him of what had happened and how I had desired to defeat Shang Tsung. He agreed to help, for many years I trained with him, he taught me how to bury my guilt and confront it. After the training was over, I thanked him and returned to the Shaolin Temple where I earned the right to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament, I was specifically asked to compete by Shang Tsung in his invitation. There's something strange about it really."

Raiden slightly nodded as Liu Kang continued to speak. "But now I want to know, what happened to the original Kung Lao after he won the tournament?"

"If you win your match tomorrow I will tell you, however I should warn you." Raiden said, a bit concerned.

"Yeah…?" Liu asked, curiously.

"If you win, your next match, you will have to face Goro the following day and then I will have no choice but to reveal the truth to you."

"All right, I understand."

"Now go, you should get some rest." Raiden said as he teleported out leaving Liu Kang alone in the night, with a deep sigh, Liu turned around and headed down the path of which he came, soon his training would be put to the test…


	5. Liu Kang vs Johnny Cage

The next day dawned and the tournament began again, however instead of just beginning the matches like normal, Shang Tsung got up from his chair and walked to the edge, and spoke: "Welcome to the third day of the tournament. We are reaching the culminating point in the tournament. Therefore, I have decided to move things along. The winner of the next match will face our reigning champion, Prince Goro in a one on one fight to the finish. After much consideration, I have decided on who those two lucky combatants shall be: Liu Kang and Johnny Cage."

Both Liu and Johnny stood unable to speak, too stunned to move. Shang Tsung motioned for the two warriors to move to the arena, but both hesitated. "What do we do now?" Johnny asked, worriedly.

Thinking long and hard. _"Shang Tsung must have had this planned. He wanted us to fight." _

"What are you two waiting for? Go!" Sonya urged. With some slight nodding, Liu and Johnny headed down to the arena, where they took their opposite sides in the arena.

"All right." Liu said, sighing. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Johnny said, hesitantly. "Let's go." Both fighters took their stances and prepared for combat.

"Begin!" shouted Shang Tsung.

Johnny was the first to attack as threw a kick at Liu, who blocked with his hands, Johnny continued the attack switching from kicks to punches, Liu avoided Johnny's attack and jumping to the ground, he threw his leg out and threw it at Johnny's legs, this attacked caused the movie star to trip and fall to the ground, but Johnny took his arms and flipped back to his feet. Liu had just managed to get to his feet when he saw a little green ball of energy hit his face. Holding his face in pain, Liu had no time to dodge Johnny's kick to the chest.

Rolling on the ground, Liu recovered and jumped out of the way of Johnny's next Force Ball, and suddenly he launched himself through the air with a kick that connect with Johnny's face knocking the movie star on his back. Taking this moment to catch his breath, Liu watched as Johnny got to his feet and came running at him, Johnny threw his leg at Liu's side, who blocked and threw a fist at the movie star's face, however Johnny proved agile and back-flipped out of the way.

As Johnny landed, he took this opportunity to deliver his Shadow Kick to Liu's wide open chest, which knocked the Shaolin Monk back near the edge of the arena. Holding his chest, Liu got to his feet as he saw Johnny running at him, he rolled out of the way to avoid any incoming attack and got to his feet.

Placing his hands together and knee up in the air, Liu charged his energy into a single attack and out of his hands came a fireball which took the form of a dragon striking the surprised movie star in the chest knocking him once again on his back. Johnny rolled to his chest and got to his knees moaning in pain. Liu used this break into the battle to catch his breath, but as he neared the movie star, he would soon realize what a mistake he made as suddenly Johnny hit the off-guard Monk and flung him into the air, then with a leap into the air, Johnny flipped around and taking his right leg struck Liu in the chest causing him to plummet to the arena.

Hitting the ground, Liu moaned in pain as several cracks formed where his body impacted the arena.

"Had enough yet?" Johnny asked, cockily.

Liu coughed as a response, but he quickly got to his feet and smirked. "I don't think so." He replied. With a bit of a cry in his throat, Liu attempted his Flying Kick move once again, however Johnny managed to duck under the attack and as Liu landed, he quickly ducked to avoid Johnny's Shadow Kick, and then seized the opportunity to land an uppercut on the off-guard superstar's chin.

Landing on his back, Johnny stood up and jumped at the Shaolin Monk, bringing his foot down on his face, but Liu tilted his head and ducked out of the way. As Johnny landed on his feet, he turned and tried to rotate his foot around, but once again Liu was able to dodge it. Suddenly he punched Johnny across the face taking his opportunity to strike. But just as he did so, Johnny flipped and struck Liu in the chin with both legs.

But this attack gave Liu the chance he needed to end the fight as just as Johnny landed, he took this opportunity to leap into the air and strike Johnny repeatedly in the chest with his legs and as soon as the attack was done, Liu kicked Johnny once last time knocking him out of the arena and into the wall before him causing the movie star to hit the ground.

"Liu Kang wins."

Suddenly the crowd erupted into loud cheers once again applauding at the match. The best one yet, many of them thought. As Johnny got to his knees and tried to stand, he was aggravating himself as it was work to even to get to his knees, but he tilted his head up and saw Liu standing there with his hand extended, Johnny smiled and took it.

"Great fight." Liu said, smiling as he helped Johnny get to his fight. "You fought well."

"Yeah, that was a damn good match." Johnny admitted. "I think I want a rematch sometime later."

Liu chuckled. "You'll get one."

As the two men congratulated each other on a well fought battle. Shang Tsung chuckled. _"Just the one we wanted, his defeat should bring about the end to those foolish Monks and give us the victory we need to overrun Earthrealm." _

"Reptile." He said loud.

"Yesssss Master?" Reptile hissed from the shadows.

"When theday is over, I want you to eliminate Johnny Cage."

"It shall be done." And without a word, Reptile once again disappeared into thin air.


	6. Defeat

As Liu and Johnny made their way to where Sonya waited. "Well, even I have to admit your fight was good."

"Wow, you're actually complimenting me?" Johnny said, amusing. "What a surprise."

Sonya scowled, but before a fight could break out, she was summoned to the arena. "Good luck Sonya." Liu said, assuring.

"Thanks Liu." She said, patting him on the back as she made her way to the arena.

"Good luck." Johnny said, but it was too late Sonya was gone. "I hope she'll be ok."

"Don't worry." Liu said, confidently. "She's a tough woman, she'll be ok."

"I hope you're right…."

As Sonya stepped into the arena, she waited for her opponent, she expected it to be another fighter she did not know, however she was just surprised and angry at who she saw emerged from the shadows: Kano.

Kano smiled as he walked out to the stoned steps and pushed his lips together to make a kiss. "Hello baby. Did you miss me?" He said, mockingly.

Sonya gritted her teeth and watched as Kano stepped into the arena. Kano removed a butterfly knife from his pocket and took it out. "Ooh." He said, waving it. "Now look at this. This little baby brings back memories now doesn't it?"

"What, you used it to knife your own mother in the back?" said Sonya, angrily.

Kano chuckled. "No, but it put a big smile on your partner though, Ear" Kano started to take the knife and circle it around his chin. "To Ear." Kano had knifed Jack's chin after he had ripped out his heart. Chuckling, Kano swung the knife at Sonya, who ducked and back-lipped to avoid a second swipe.

Sonya concentrated her energy into her arm and when she gathered enough, she let loose three pink rings of energy; which struck the Black Dragon leader and caused him to stagger back. Growling, he then took the knife he was holding and threw it at Sonya, who ducked out of harms way. Taking this moment, Sonya ran at Kano and threw both fists at the Black Dragon leader, Kano blocked and countered by placing both hands together and punching Sonya in the chest. Recovering from the blow, Sonya tried again, only to get thrown to the side.

"Poor little Sonya." Kano said, mockingly. "All alone, not a friend in the world."

Sonya got to her feet and as she jumped into the air and swung her foot out at Kano, who tilted his body back, but as Sonya landed, she quickly used her other foot to make contact with Kano's chest caused him to hold his chest in pain for a few seconds.

Kano quickly recovered from the blow and as Sonya came at him, he caught her attack and got her into a hold behind her back. "Well, baby." Kano said, mockingly. "I saw what happened on the first day of the tournament, poor little girl, you could only watch as your men were taken away."

"Stop it…" Sonya grunted, trying desperately to break out of the hold, until finally she broke free and swept her leg across Kano's face. Causing blood to spill out of his mouth. The attack had stunned Kano long enough for Sonya to get him in one of her leg locks. Suddenly Kano was flown through the air and landed on the other side of the arena while Sonya regained her footing. But Kano got to his feet quickly and rolled himself into a ball in the air and suddenly he swept through the air and made contact with Sonya, knocking her to the ground.

While the crowd was cheering at the battle currently being fought, Liu and Johnny watched worriedly with the battle. Why was Kano giving Sonya so much trouble?

"I don't like the looks of this Liu. Sonya's getting her ass kicked." Johnny said, concerned.

"I know." Liu said, silently. "But I think she can handle herself out there, just relax."

However, Johnny had a right to be worried as Sonya was starting to show fatigue while Kano appeared unphased. "Come on baby. I know Jack probably taught you better than this."

"Yes, he DID!" Sonya shouted as she ran at Kano, however he merely laughed to himself as he caught her attack and using the side of his fist, he punched her across the face. With blood spilling from her mouth, he took his opportunity to punch her chest and throw her to the side.

"Poor baby." He said. "But think of how your men feel, trapped in a dungeon somewhere, waiting for impending execution, all the while hoping you'll win."

"Shut up…" Sonya said, softly.

"I guess you feel that once again, you're letting those you care about die while you watch helplessly. Isn't that right?"

"I said: Shut up!" Sonya shouted as she ran blindly at Kano once again. Sonya tried attacking again, but he once again blocked and threw her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Johnny growled, and without a word he ran down the steps towards the combatant enter point, hesitatingly slightly Liu ran to follow him.

Sonya moaned and struggled to get to her knees. But Kano walked up to her side and took his leg and kicked Sonya in the chest causing her to moan in pain, but he wasn't done, he reached down and grab her by her hair and pounded her head into the ground, but he did it two more times and walked away, while Sonya desperately tried to get to her feet.

"_I've got to get back up… Jake… Sparky… They're all counting on me…"_

Amazingly Sonya got to her feet and breathing heavily, she turned to face Kano. Johnny reached the entrance followed shortly by Liu. Holding her left arm in pain, she limped towards Kano. Kano once again rolled into a ball and propelled himself into knocking Sonya to the ground. Sonya tried to get to her feet but her injuries prevented her from doing so. Kano grabbed her by the hair once again and reeled her hair back, he punched her across the face, and again and again. He merciless and coldly laid blow after blow down upon the young woman's face.

As a cold, shocked silence filled the arena, Liu and Johnny watched horrified. Liu's face was overcome with anger and disgust at what was happening. However Johnny was becoming overwhelmed with anger, both of his fists were clenched at his sides, his vein at the top of his forehead was about ready to pop. Liu turned his head and seeing Johnny's anger, he tried to calm his friend down. "No!" he said, urgently, but firmly. "You're not going out there! Just calm down…"

"That bastard…"

"Oh no…" Liu said, softly. He was aware that Johnny was secretly attracted to her ever since both he and Johnny first saw Sonya after the cloth that covered her eyes and mouth was removed when she was captured, but he knew that should Johnny lose control of himself then there might be dire consequences to face.

By now Sonya was wobbling on her feet, nearly passed out. Shang Tsung had decided that he had seen enough. "FINISH HER!"

"Well, Sonya. It was nice knowing you." He then slowly reached towards her chest, his hand out-stretched; he was preparing to perform the same move he had used to kill her partner. But just as Sonya closed her eyes and started to fall, just before Kano could reach her heart, Kano had been knocked on his back by a powerful kick. Before Sonya could hit the ground, Johnny had swept in and caught her in his arms.

"Sonya…" he said, sadly as the girl moaned softly in his arms, suddenly his face turned from a look of sadness to anger as he turned to Kano, who had gotten back to his feet. "You bastard…"

"You again Cage?" Kano said, half angry, half amused. Kano took out another butterfly knife and started to advance, until a voice boomed down to the arena.

"ENOUGH!" Shang Tsung shouted. "That is enough. The winner of this battle has officially been declared as Kano. That is all." He then turned to his guards and gave another order. "Execute Sonya's men." The Masked Guard bowed silently and without a word headed to the dungeons.

O-O-O

At night, Sonya lay on a bed covered in bandages while Johnny sat near her bedside, looking over her. Liu waited by the doorway, his arms crossed and a solemn look on his face. Suddenly Sonya jolted up coughing violently. She noticed her surroundings and quickly started to climb out of bed, but Johnny reached his hands out to stop her.

"Whoa. Take it easy. You're hurt." But Sonya ignored his words and got to her feet, Johnny quickly got to his feet and grabbed her arm. "Don't you listen?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were hurt after your fight with Kano. Liu and I brought you here to recover."

"Oh." She said, but her face came to a sudden realization. "What about my men? Are they safe?" A cold silence came over the realm, Liu bowed his head sadly and closed his eyes, while Johnny casually shook his head. Sonya couldn't believe it… after all she had done, after all that had happened, she failed… her men had died because of her. First Daniel, then Jack and now her men… Sonya's whole world seemed to be coming apart in front of her. "No… no…" she said softly.

"Sonya… I…" Johnny started, but before he could finish, Sonya burst into tears and started pounding on his chest.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why did this have to happen? They didn't deserve this!"

With a sad look on his face, Johnny wrapped one arm around her as she continued to cry….

O-O-O

At the Warrior Shrine, Liu once again meet with Raiden. "Raiden, it's time you told me. What happened to the Great Kung Lao after he defeated Shang Tsung?" he asked, demandingly.

"Well, I suppose now there is no avoiding it. Very well." Raiden said, with a look of regret on his face. "After Kung Lao became the Mortal Kombat champion, he tried to return to a peaceful life, however he discovered from myself that now he was the Champion, he would never age. He would always remain the same. He would have to watch his friends and family grow old and die until he was killed in battle or defeated in the next tournament. If you defeat Goro, Liu Kang, you will save Earthrealm, but you will have given up your chance for a happy life, that is the sacrifice of the Mortal Kombat champion."

Liu stood stunned, he was unable to move, and his mouth was wide agape. "You can't be serious…?" He had originally only entered the tournament to win back control to the Shaolin, but now upon hearing of the great sacrifice he would have to make, did he really want to be the Mortal Kombat champion, but on the other hand, if he refused that would mean that Earthrealm will have forfeited the tournament and Earth would therefore belong to Outworld. Now Liu Kang was left with a lose-lose situation. Does he continue to live his own life, his own destiny or does he let the tournament set that destiny for him…? He would have to choose… soon.


	7. Destiny Achieved

Later that night, Johnny turned to the bed-ridden Sonya and whispered. "I'm going to get some water for you hold on." Sonya slowly nodded, not making a word or sound. Johnny tried to smile as he got up and walked away, he discovered a note waiting for him, curiously he picked it up and it said:

_Warrior, _

_I challenge you to a fight to the death, meet me at the Pit tomorrow morning._

The note was left unsigned, but it left a sense a terror and excitement in Johnny Cage, was this Kano? If it was, he would absolutely accept, but what if it was a trick…? Either way, he knew he had to accept it, he couldn't back down from a fight… what would that make him look like?

The warriors slept the night until morning dawned, while Liu and Sonya still slept, Johnny snuck out of his bed and departed for the Pit. Though he wondered to himself if he was doing the right thing, he knew he couldn't back down.

Meanwhile Liu had awaken, he was surprised that he was able to sleep at all with what Raiden said to him, the other night. If such was true, could he really go through with it? I mean sure what he was doing was noble, but he often hoped he would be able to live his own life after the tournament, he would like to get married and have a few kids, but he'd have to give all that up…

He walked over to Sonya's bed, who lay awake with bandages wrapped around her chest and legs. "I'm about ready to take these off." She said.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Liu said, smiling slightly. "I give you a few more hours and you should be fine."

"Thanks." Sonya said, trying to smile. "Where's Johnny?" she asked, curiously.

"Hmm?" Liu looked around, he didn't see any sign of their friend. Perhaps he had already wandered off to get something for Sonya? "I don't know. He must've left before we got up."

"Damn him…" Sonya mused.

"What?" Liu half laughed. "He'll come back."

"I know." Sonya gave in. "What about you? You're facing Goro today aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Liu said, sadly.

"Well, how you feeling about that."

"A little nervous or maybe excited or maybe both? I don't really know. But either way, I don't feel very good."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I had been dreaming since for this moment ever since I was a child, then when my brother died, I vowed I would win the tournament in his honor, but now that I know what I'm coming to have to live with, the curse of being the Champion."

"My brother died too." Sonya said, sadly. "Well, do you have to go through with it?"

"I'm afraid so. If I don't then Earthrealm will have forfeited the tournament. Goro will have won."

Sonya nodded silently, as Liu stood up. "Well I got to get going."

"All right." Sonya said, nodding. "Good luck."

"Thanks… I'll need it…"

O-O-O

Climbing atop the Pit, Johnny thought to himself. _"I must be crazy." _But yet, his feet did sway and he eventually found himself on top of a large platform.

"All right. Show yourself! Who the hell are you?"

As Johnny finished these words and puff of smoke emitted before him and there stood a ninja, at first he thought it be Scorpion or Sub-Zero, but then he looked closely, this ninja was wearing green. Without word this ninja attacked and struck Johnny in the chest and then took his other foot and struck him across the face causing Johnny to fly through the air, spinning wildly. Landing on the ground, Johnny got to his feet as Reptile came at him again, Reptile tried to kick Johnny again, but this time the movie star was ready and he struck Reptile across the face after dodging the kick.

Reptile recovered quickly and formed a small green energy ball in his hands, before Johnny could act, it hit him square in the chest, but strangely this attack did not propel Johnny backward, but rather it propelled him forward and he landed on his back as Reptile jumped towards him to crush his head…

O-O-O

Meanwhile Liu stood outside Goro's Lair where the massive warrior was said to be inside, waiting for his next opponent. He stood there, not knowing what to do. For a moment, he considered running away, but that would make him look like a coward. First he thought of Kung Lao and the promise he made to him that he would emerge victorious. Then of his brother Chow, who he had sadly lost so many years ago and then there was Raiden.

"Why do you hesitate Liu Kang?" Raiden asked, appearing behind him. "You know that you must face Goro in combat now or else…"

"I know!" Liu shouted, angrily. "But give me some time, I'd be sealing myself a destiny instead of making my own…"

Raiden nodded. "I understand, but the fact of the matter is that you must face Goro or Earthrealm will belong to Outworld."

"But why me? Why did I have to get this responsibility?" Liu added sadly.

"It is fate, Liu Kang. You cannot fight fate."

Liu sulked his head silently and whispered. "I wish none of this had happened, I wish I had never heard of this stupid tournament…"

Raiden placed a hand on Liu's shoulder. "So do all who are faced with such responsibility, you were meant for this responsibility. The Shaolin chose well in choosing you be their responsibility. If there's anything that decides who we are it is our choices that determines who we are inside. No matter how reluctantly, no matter how much you hate what you are doing. You are still choosing to fight for Earth, you could've run away, but instead you are choosing to stay and fight. This, Liu Kang has shown me that you are a great and noble man. Now go and show Goro what a Shaolin Monk is made of."

Liu picked up his head from the ground and looked at Raiden, a look of gratitude forming across his fate. "Thanks… Raiden. I won't let you down." And with a slight bow, he departed deep inside Goro's Lair.

For what seemed like hours, Liu Kang wandered the depths of Goro's Lair. It seemed endless filled with darkness. There was no light except for a few lit torches. There were eyes in the shadows. Any other man would've fled in terror, but Liu kept walking. Finally there in front of him stood the Champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro.

"So you are here at last, Shaolin." Goro said, as he stretched his four arms one-by-one. Liu did not reply instead he took his fighting stance and prepared to attack.

"If you want to surrender, feel free to do so. But it doesn't matter to me. Either way the fight is…" Goro started.

"Shut up and fight." Liu said, calmly.

Goro was shocked at how Kang had interrupted him. "Foolish human." Suddenly he lunged at the Warrior, but much to his surprise, Kang had cart wheeled out of the way. Goro tried again, except this time as he opened his four arms, he suddenly felt a blow hit him square in the chest, when he looked down in pain, he saw that Liu had taken this moment to elbow him in the chest. Liu removed his elbow and calmly clapped his own hands as though he was brushing off dust.

"Damn you…" Goro hissed, angrily. "You've really pissed me off now…"

"Go ahead." Liu said. "Curse at me with your insults, it won't do you any good."

Growling slightly, Goro took charge once again combining his two left arms, he tried to swipe at Liu, who ducked and countered with another blow to the chest. Suddenly he took his leg at struck Goro across the face; which nearly knocked the Shokan Prince on his back.

"_So far so good." _Liu thought. _"But I have to keep getting him angry, this is the only way I'm going to win."_

O-O-O

Meanwhile on top of the Pit, Johnny still fought with Reptile. The fight seemed even with neither fighter at an obvious advantage. Johnny struck Reptile across the face, but the ninja grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, but Johnny swung his leg around and nearly tripped the ninja. However, his attack missed, but it did grant him the opportunity to deliver his shadow uppercut; which sent Reptile flying. However as Reptile landed, he quickly slid towards Johnny; which knocked the movie star on his back.

"Damn you…" Johnny grunted. "Who are you?"

"Reptile." The ninja hissed as he charged again, Johnny caught his leg and threw him back to the ground as he got to his feet. Reptile flipped to his feet and charged again and the two began once again to parry each other's attacks.

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Liu continued his battle with Goro, with each missed attack Goro grew angrier and angrier. Liu continued to jump back from each attack and then just as Goro once again missed another attack with his massive arms, Liu leapt from the side and both legs made contact with Goro's face.

"DAMMMMMNNNNN YOOOOUUUUUUU!" Goro roared. _"It doesn't make sense, many warriors have all tried, but yet they all died. Yet this one… he's different somehow."_

Goro roared angrily and sent a fireball out of his right arm, Liu jumped into the air and avoided the fireball and then clenching his fists together, he sent one of his own, hitting Goro squarely in the chest. As Goro leapt back stunned, Liu took his moment to use his Flying Kick to strike Goro across the face.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Johnny was starting to familiarize with Reptile's patterns, using his Force Ball he blinded the ninja and used his Shadow Kick to knock him to the floor. For a few moments, Reptile lay on the ground stunned, but slowly he got to his feet and hissed at the movie star and without a word vanished once again.

"Is it over?" Johnny asked, confused at what just happened. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the chest. _Hard._

Groaning, he found himself on the ground. Someone or _something _was hitting him. And he couldn't see it. He felt his hair being grabbed and he was struck across the face causing him to nearly black out…

O-O-O

Goro had begun to tire, every blow he tried to land, and every attack he had sent was avoided. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lay a hit on Kang. Goro took a moment to pause and catch his breath, but he was unaware of how big of a mistake he just made.

Something inside Liu seemed to scream "_Now!"_ And he ran at Goro, leaping into the air and like he did to defeat Johnny Cage, Liu performed his bicycle kick which struck Goro many times in the chest until finally after 5 seconds, Liu kicked off and Goro hit the cold hard wall.

"No…. no…. I….I…" stuttered Goro. "…failed…" and with blood dripping all over him, Goro fell to the floor. After so many innocent lives taken during his many tournament victories after so many wins, after so many titles. He had lost and he hadn't even laid one blow down upon Liu Kang. Goro's face was filled with shame as he passed out…

As Liu stood, exhausted and weary, as soon as he saw Goro lying on the ground, he immediately knew that he had done it. He couldn't believe it, it actually happened. Through many years of training, sacrifice and loss, Liu Kang had finally done it. He raised his left hand in victory.

Liu Kang had become the new Mortal Kombat Champion.


	8. Union

Blow after blow was reigned down upon Johnny's face, blood scattering seemingly everywhere, Reptile thought he had the fight won and prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but suddenly, Johnny had found his strength again, and he blocked, the next punch, and taking his other fist, he struck Reptile square in the groin. Causing the ninja to reappeared, holding his groin in pain.

"That was a cheap trick." Johnny said, as he got to his feet, wiping his face clean of blood.

"I could say the same thing about that tactic." Reptile hissed.

Johnny grabbed Reptile by the shoulder and punched him across the face, then taking his knee, he planted it in Reptile's chest and taking his leg he struck Reptile in the chin, knocking him to the ground.

O-O-O

Meanwhile at the arena, the time had come for two combatants to start their battle. Only this match remained to be fought, these were both seemingly ninja. One was Scorpion. One was Sub-Zero.

"I have been waiting for this moment for nearly two years!" Scorpion hissed.

"And you can wait as long as you want to." Sub-Zero replied. "It'll make no difference!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong Lin Kuei. My powers have increased since the last time we met."

"It matters little, how much you've increased. As I recall you saying to me on that night two years ago, you will fail!"

O-O-O

Inside Shang Tsung's palace, a lone guardsman makes his way to inform the sorcerer or Goro's defeat.

"Master! Master!" He frantically shouted.

Upon hearing the guard's frantic words, he turned his attention to the guard. "Yes? What is it?" he said, coming down from his chair.

The guard panted until he got his breath. "It is Goro."

Tsung looked up in eagerness. "Excellent. I take it he has crushed that fool Liu Kang?" As he walked forward.

"No, sir. I'm afraid not."

"What?" Tsung said, suddenly. Surely, he had misheard.

"The warrior who faced Goro has emerged victorious and it was a flawless victory at that."

"What?" Tsung whispered. "You could have been mistaken."

"No. I saw it with my own eyes."

Tsung's anger rose, everything that had been set aside for the victory had been undone. This Liu Kang had done the impossible, he defeated Goro and flawlessly for that matter. The emperor would not be happy, Tsung knew he would have to take matters into his own hands, if he was to keep the Outworld streak alive. "Send word to the other guards, kill everyone on the island, but leave me Liu Kang! I must face him myself!"

"Yes master!" The guard said, nervously and hurriedly ran out the doors.

O-O-O

For now, Cage and Reptile stood facing each other in the eyes, panting, the battle had left them exhausted, but they were ready to continue the duel. As Johnny caught his breath, he prepared to continue his assault on the ninja. But before either could attack, a sound of thunderous footsteps neared the doorway. It couldn't be just one man, the sound was too loud, and suddenly no more than half a dozen guards emerged.

"I did not send for reinforcements!" Reptile hissed.

The guards however paid no attention to Reptile's yelling, instead they immediately headed towards Johnny Cage and one took his staff and tried to plunge it into Johnny, thinking quickly, Johnny avoided the staff and upper-cutted the Masked Guard up into the air, he blocked and countered each attack that came at him, until suddenly a flash of lightning struck all 6 guards, rendering them motionless, whether they had been killed or merely knocked unconscious, Johnny did not know. He looked behind him to see Raiden standing with his hand raised towards the sky, he quickly reached out.

"Come with me!" he shouted. Wasting no time, Johnny grabbed Raiden's hand and the two quickly disappeared.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Sonya had removed the bandages from her body, determining that she no longer needed them, she prepared to find Liu and Johnny wondering what was keeping them, as she stepped out of her room, she saw what was perhaps the most shocking thing she ever witnessed in her life. There were Shang Tsung's guardsman, nearly ten of them or maybe more, mercilessly stabbing and killing many of the fighters. It took them a moment to notice her, but as soon as they caught sight of her, several immediately turned their attention to her.

"_If I'm going to die here, I'm going to go down fighting!" _Sonya thought to herself as they came at her, she leapt to the air and using her right leg she kicked three soldiers across the face and then proceeded to knock one to the floor. Before she could commence her attack on the next one, somebody grabbed her from behind and she disappeared into thin air.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Scorpion and Sub-Zero prepared themselves for battle. Both paced themselves, wandering how to strike, but before either combatant could begin. A loud scream filled the arena, as both Scorpion and Sub-Zero turned to look, they witnessed the entire crowd being massacred by the Masked Guard. Slowly two Masked Guard made their way onto the arena to kill the two ninja. Both charged, one at Scorpion, one at Sub-Zero.

Scorpion grabbed the Masked Guard's stuff and with a mighty kick sent the Masked Guard flying into the air and onto the ground. While Sub-Zero avoided his opponent's staff and with an uppercut sent him flying back on the ground.

"Why is this happening?" Sub-Zero asked himself; while Scorpion prepared himself for more attacks from the Masked Guard. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the arena and the Thunder God appeared and blasted the incoming guards with lightning knocking them to the ground.

"Come with me!" Raiden shouted and Scorpion and Sub-Zero both quickly took a hold of Raiden and the Thunder God vanished.

O-O-O

Meanwhile deep down in Goro's lair, the Shokan Prince, slowly awakened. Moaning, he got to his feet, at first he was at a loss for words, until finally, he remembered everything: his defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. How he had nearly even laid a single hit on him. He was ashamed of his defeat and he slowly departed into the dark ends of his lair.

Suddenly Goro grew angry, at both Liu Kang and himself. Then quickly that angry turned into rage, he was going to search for the man who took the Mortal Kombat title from him and rip him apart, limb from limb.

O-O-O

The new Champion, Liu Kang had emerged from Goro's Lair, proud of his victory, but yet there was also regret within him, as he had sealed his destiny in this one swift victory. He had defeated Goro, a task thought impossible. He had become the Mortal Kombat Champion? But at what price?

"You've emerged victorious, Liu Kang." Said Raiden, as Liu finished climbing out of Goro's lair.

"Yeah…" Liu said, softly. "Show what now?"

"Sadly, I have learned that Shang Tsung has not taken your victory well. He has sent his army to kill the remaining warriors in this tournament."

"That's cowardly!" Liu shouted, disgusted.

"Yes, but as I said he does have the right to fight in the tournament if he so wishes to. Your battle is not yet over."

"I know it isn't. I wanted to challenge Shang Tsung, I did come here for the purpose of killing him and becoming the Mortal Kombat champion. I came here to reclaim the tournament for the Order of Light. If I did this, I felt I could redeem myself for what happened on the night my brother was killed."

"I see. Well, the stakes have gotten higher Liu Kang. Defeating Shang Tsung will not be easy as it took you to defeat Goro. He is far more powerful." Liu sighed as Raiden continued to speak.

Suddenly, Liu's head shot head worriedly. "What about Johnny Cage and Sonya are they safe?"

"Yes, I managed to rescue them, but we must go now, take my hand." Raiden said urgently as he lifted his hand and motioned for Liu to grab him, quickly Liu grabbed hold and the two vanished.

It seemed for a moment that he had faded out of his existence until suddenly he found himself at the Warrior Shrine. Liu backed away from Raiden, but before he could say how uncomfortable it was, Raiden had once again vanished. He looked around and he could see that there were already warriors here. First he saw Scorpion and then Sub-Zero, until he found Sonya and Johnny Cage.

"Liu!" Sonya shouted, excitedly upon seeing him arrive. Both she and Johnny ran up to him while he smiled sincerely.

"Great job with Goro Liu!" Johnny said, patting Liu on the shoulder. Liu nodded slightly.

"What happened to Goro after you beat him?" Sonya asked quickly.

"Well, I knocked him out, I don't know what happened to him. But I didn't kill him." Liu said, solemnly. "How'd you two get here?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story." Johnny said, but before Johnny could continue Raiden appeared again, this time with Kano. Kano broke free of the Thunder God's hold and taking a few steps back, he took out his two knifes and pointed them threateningly at Raiden.

"What's the big idea grunt?" he yelled. But before Kano could continue threatening Raiden, he felt a kick to the back of his head and he collapsed on his stomach.

"You son of a bitch." Sonya said, silently, but every bit of fury was present. This was the man who caused her men to get killed, she was going to make him pay no matter what the case. But before she could continue her attack, Raiden prevented her from doing so.

"Now is not the time for personal battles Sonya Blade."

"Why not?" Sonya barked, angrily.

"Because with the current situation, the 6 of you must unite if you are to save yourselves from Shang Tsung."

O-O-O

Inside Shang Tsung's palace, the guards had returned, with blood on their weapons. Nearly every warrior had been killed. Reptile stood before Shang Tsung, bowing gracefully, he dropped to one knee.

"Master, most of the warriors have been eliminated. However Raiden managed to salvage a few."

"I see. You serve us well Reptile. Continue to please me and perhaps the Emperor will honor your request."

"Yessss… I would be most grateful." Reptile replied.

"But for now, you will take the army and kill the survivors, but if you see Liu Kang, do not engage him, I have to fight him myself. Raiden no doubt knows what is happening. He has probably already informed Kang of the ordeal. Kang will have no choice but to come."

"Yes, Master. I will do as you ask." Rising, Reptile bowed again and commanded the army to follow him as they left the palace leaving Shang Tsung to patiently wait Liu Kang's arrival.

O-O-O

Raiden explained to the warriors, everything that had happened after Liu Kang's defeat of Goro, and now no matter how much hatred some may have for another. They must now stand together, if they are to survive.

"Now we must join forces and fighting techniques. Liu Kang, you must go to Shang Tsung's palace. You alone must face him. Johnny Cage, you will take Sonya Blade and Kano to where you fought Reptile, Goro must have regained consciousness. You must keep him occupied. Scorpion and Sub-Zero, you will come with me to hold off Shang Tsung's army."

Sonya gave a look of disgust. The thought of working with Kano disgusted and angered her, she gave Kano a look of pure hatred, who merely responded with a smile, but she reluctantly nodded her head, with current times, she had to apply. Scorpion was undergoing a similar feeling except with Sub-Zero.

"All right, Raiden." Scorpion answered. "As much as the idea sickens me, I will work with this Lin Kuei coward. But!" he shouted and suddenly turned to Sub-Zero. "Don't think this changes anything! After this is done you and I WILL fight!"

Sub-Zero offered up a chuckle and answered. "As you wish."

"All right then." Raiden said. "If we are to survive we must move quickly. Scorpion, Sub-Zero follow me!" Raiden floated up into the air and flew off into the distance, Scorpion and Sub-Zero quickly followed. However, Liu Kang had to bid goodbye to his two new friends first. As he faced Johnny Cage and Sonya, he knew it could be the last time he saw them. They had been through a lot together since we met on the beach nearly 5 days ago. Liu and Sonya gave each other a goodbye hug and then Liu gave Johnny a handshake.

"All right Liu. Good luck." Sonya said.

"Kick the old man's ass, Liu. Give him one for me." Johnny smiled.

As Liu departed towards the direction of Shang Tsung's palace, he gave them both a thumbs up as he left.

"That was really quite touching." Kano mocked, Sonya gave him a cold stare.

"Shut up and walk." She sneered.

O-O-O

By now Raiden, Scorpion and Sub-Zero had gathered at the beach, waiting for the army to arrive, Scorpion on Raiden's left, Sub-Zero on his right. Until finally they saw another ninja who was not clad in yellow or blue, but green heading towards them.

"It is Reptile." Raiden warned.

Reptile moved forward with the Masked Guard, he ordered them to a halt. He observed who was standing before him. Just two ninja and the Thunder God himself, this appeared to be an easy victory.

"Prepare yourselves… for Mortal Kombat!" Raiden said to Scorpion and Sub-Zero, who took their fighting stances, while he brought forth his lightning staff.

"Attack!" Reptile yelled. The Masked Guard drew their weapons and sprung forth, Scorpion leapt forth and kicked one Masked Guard down with the left-side of his foot. As a second came at him, he swept his other foot into the air and knocked him down, as a third came from behind, Scorpion elbow him in the chest and used the backside of his hand to deliver the finishing blow.

Sub-Zero froze a Masked Guard, and removed his head, then grabbing the spine, he spun the head around and used it as a weapon against the oncoming Masked Guard, knocking them to the ground. As he threw the severed head to the ground, Reptile leapt forth and attacked the Lin Kuei Warrior striking him across the face, blown back, Sub-Zero recovered and Reptile came at him again with his knee, Sub-Zero blocked the knee and Reptile's two attempts to punch him, then taking his leg, he knocked Reptile to his knees, as he then saw a Masked Guard with his staff coming at him, grabbing the end of the staff, he spun it around and brought it down upon the Guard's back, and then he reached into his back and pulled his spine with the skeleton head attached to it.

Reptile had recovered and coming running at the Lin Kuei Warrior, who took the spine and struck Reptile with it, knocking him on his back. While Raiden used his staff to knock down several guards, then taking his hands he shot electricity from both of them into a Guard's head, causing it to explode.

O-O-O

At the Pit, Johnny stood with Sonya and Kano at his side, waiting for Goro to emerge. All three were sweating a little, they didn't know how Liu Kang had been able to win like he did.

"Sonya, are you feeling as nervous as I am?" Johnny asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Sonya admitted.

"In case we die here… I'm…." Johnny struggled. "…glad to have meet you…"

Sonya was stunned by these words, this cocky and rude man had suddenly just said something that deep down touched her greatly. "Well… I… same to you…" she responded.

Johnny let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't bring himself to say how he truly felt about her, but if they lived through this… perhaps he would tell her.

But before another word could be said, a sound of thunderous footsteps emerged from the entrance to Goro's Lair and out of the lair like a roaring beast came Goro, apparently uninjured from his battle with Liu Kang, he held all four of his arms in the air and came running at the three warriors, Kano rolled into a ball and came at Goro, but the Shokan placed his arms in front of him and blocked the strike sending Kano flying back. Sonya came running at Goro from the side, but he took his two rights arms and smacked her entire upper body knocking her to the ground. Johnny came at the Shokan and performed his Shadow Kick on the chest, but it appeared to have no effect and Goro grabbed him with his two lower arms and started pounding him across the face both with his upper arms and then he grabbed Cage's head and pounded him into the ground and threw him to the other side of the Pit.

O-O-O

Liu Kang braced himself outside of Shang Tsung's palace, he had defeated Goro because of his overconfidence, yet he knew he would not be able to use the same tactics with Shang Tsung. This would be a battle of pure skill; he walked through the palace doors, along the red carpet until he was finally standing before the sorcerer.

"Welcome to my palace Liu Kang. First, I must congratulate on your defeat on Goro. Quite surprising really. No warrior who has ever faced Goro survived and a flawless victory at that. Most impressive. You were far better than we expected you to be."

"You _wanted _me to enter the tournament?" Liu let out surprised.

"Yes, we analyzed the Order of Light and their possible representatives for years. Your friend Kung Lao was judged the greatest threat; you on the other hand seemed to be the perfect choice for an easy combatant so we could secure the 10th and final victory without much difficulty. So I decided to trigger your decision to enter the tournament by ordering for a team of Tarkatans to be sent from Outworld to attack you and your brother. It went better than I anticipated."

"You _ordered _the assassination of my brother?" Liu shouted, his insides boiling inside him.

"Yes, we figured that would prompt you into entering the tournament. But I underestimated you and that was a mistake that has almost cost us the streak." Tsung continued.

Liu started to breath violently, he quickly prepared himself for battle. "Enough Shang Tsung. I have dreamed of defeating you ever since I heard of the tournament, now is the time. You've caused enough suffering! Today is the day you pay for your crimes!" Liu took his right hand and motioned for Tsung to get off of his chair to begin the battle. Tsung chuckled slightly.

"Very well, Liu Kang. I will tell you though, if you win this battle, there will be walking away from the fighting Liu Kang, you will be a warrior until you die and as long as you are the Mortal Kombat Champion, that day will never come." With this cruel words, Tsung leapt off from his throne, Liu acted quickly, by leaping into the air himself and with a might kick struck Tsung across the face causing blood to fly from his mouth. Tsung landed on his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. Liu continued his attack by trying to attack Tsung with his fists, but Tsung dodged both attacks and struck Liu across the face knocking him back.

Taking this moment, Tsung formed red energy in both of his hands and fired it at Liu, who flipped out of the way as the fire attack hit the pillar behind them. Suddenly Tsung transformed… into Kano. "Kano" rolled into a ball and struck Liu in the chest knocking him to the ground. Tsung returned to normal and leapt into the air to crush Liu's chest. Thinking quickly, Liu rolled out of the way and leaping into the air, he used his foot to strike Tsung across the face again, causing him to stagger back. Tsung wiped blood from his face as he and Liu stared each down both with anger in their eyes.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Raiden, Scorpion and Sub-Zero continued their battle against Shang Tsung's army. Scorpion found himself surrounded by no less than 6 Guards, but before any of them could attack Scorpion vanished and appeared no less than 5 feet away, raising his feet up in the air, fire burst forth from the ground in which the guards were standing on. The guards had no time to run, as slowly the fires consumed them.

Sub-Zero had finished knocking down another guard and he once again saw Reptile coming at him. Sub-Zero avoided Reptile's drop kick and struck him across the face with his fist, but Reptile took his leg and swept it across Sub-Zero's face and then with another attack knocked the Lin Kuei to the ground. With Sub-Zero stunned, Reptile turned his attention to Scorpion.

Reptile came at the specter, who blocked Reptile's attacks. Scorpion somersaulted to the side, but as he got up, Reptile kicked him in the chest, Scorpion quickly recovered and came at Reptile with his fists, Reptile blocked, but Scorpion bent down slightly as fire erupted in his feet suddenly Scorpion did a back-flip which turned and knocked Reptile on his stomach and as Scorpion returned to the ground, he landed on another guard.

Meanwhile Raiden had not even one guard touch him, he had defeated many with his staff and lightning attacks, he turned his head and saw another coming at him, taking his staff, he knocked the guard's weapon out of his hands and then flung his own staff into the air. Then he leapt forward and grabbed the guard's chest and like a torpedo dropped him into the ground, but jumping up into the air, grabbing his staff while it was still airborne and returning to the ground.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Liu Kang and Shang Tsung continued their battle, both blocking the others attack. Until Liu Kang leapt back and fired his dragon fireball at the unsuspecting Tsung which struck him in the chest, but as Liu advanced forward. Tsung transformed again, this time into Johnny Cage, and like the real one did in their match, used his shadow uppercut to knock Liu into the air. As Liu landed on the ground, Tsung returned to normal.

"You remind me of the Great Kung Lao, Kang. Your almost exactly the same in personality and fighting techniques, yet you lack his discipline. Bo' Rai Cho has apparently failed again."

Liu did not respond, instead he came running at the sorcerer and attacked again, however his attack missed and Tsung transformed into Sonya, he then used her incredible reach with her legs to kick Liu across the face and then fired her own ring toss technique, striking him squarely in the chest, he came at Liu again, but this time Liu was ready and he struck him in the chest causing him to once again change, but this time he changed into Scorpion. Using Scorpion's fighting styles, he landed a combo on Liu Kang, which sent him flying onto the ground. Then Tsung changed from Scorpion to Sub-Zero.

As Liu recovered, Tsung used Sub-Zero's freezing ability to fire ice projectiles at Liu. Using an incredible show of athleticism, Liu dodged them all with a show of flips, slowly as he made his way to Shang Tsung, he performed his Bicycle Kick. Tsung was knocked back and he reverted to normal.

"Damn you Kang!" Tsung roared. He transformed again, this time into Raiden.

"What?" Liu let out, surprised.

"Are you really that surprised Kang? I can even transform into Gods!" Tsung roared in Raiden's voice and out of his hands came lightning that struck Liu and sent him flying to the ground. Tsung gathered more electricity and fired it upon Liu's limb body continuously.

"_No… I have to get back up…" _Liu thought to himself, but it seemed as though his body did not want to. He was on the verge of being burned alive by his mentor's lightning. Except it wasn't his mentor, who he had confided in and gave him advice as he made his way through the tournament. It was Shang Tsung, the man he grew up to despise. With a yell of pain, Liu forced himself to stand in the midst of all the lightning. As Tsung prepared another attack of lightning, Liu ran forward and caught his hands before he could launch the attack, thinking quickly, Liu elbowed Tsung in the face causing him to revert back to normal.

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Johnny still lay stunned as Goro attacked Sonya and Kano. Kano brandished his butterfly knifes and slash at Goro's chest, Goro was hit by the knife and blood dripped down his chest. Kano tried a second slash except this time, Goro caught the attack and brought the Black Dragon leader up into the arm and turning him on his side, brought Kano down on his knee and tossed him off to the corner.

Sonya launched her ring toss against Goro, which hit him in the face. Taking this moment to attack, Sonya leapt at Goro and struck him across the face, however when she came at him a second time, he caught her attack and threw her leg to the ground and with one more throw caused her to land near the edge of the Pit. As Sonya lay stunned, Goro advanced forward, lifting his foot up to crush the young woman's head.

But before he could deliver the crushing blow, a force ball hit him in the face causing him to stagger back. Johnny had finally recovered from the hit Goro had inflicted upon him. Taking this moment, Johnny ran at high speed and with his right leg knocked Goro to the ground.

Johnny quickly ran over to Sonya and helped her up while Kano had recovered from the blow Goro had inflicted upon him. Shortly though, Goro had gotten back to his feet. The three fighters advanced towards the Shokan surrounding him…

O-O-O

Meanwhile Liu and Tsung were back to blocking each other's blows, Liu felt one punch hit his chest, but Liu quickly jumped back. The punch had knocked the wind out of him for a moment.

"Let's see you defeat _yourself!_" Tsung yelled as he once again morphed this time into Liu Kang himself. As Liu recovered he was disgusted to see Shang Tsung had transformed into.

Liu charged at his double. The two blocked attacks once again.

"You can't fight me! You're _nothing _like me!" Liu shouted as he connected a hard upper cut to the chin sending Tsung flying.

Tsung once again transformed this time into Reptile. Tsung charged and uses Reptile's agility to his advantage and with a mighty kick to the face, knocked Liu to the floor, but Liu swept his foot out and tripped Tsung to the ground. Then he took his other leg and struck Tsung in the back of his head causing him to revert to normal. Both Liu and Tsung got to their feet and continued to parry each other's attacks.

"No matter how much training you've been through Kang. It matters little. Inside me is the soul of a thousand warriors including the Great Kung Lao. One fighter can't defeat a man with the souls of _thousands_!" Tsung said as he struck Liu in the chest, but Liu kneed Tsung in the chin and with a high kick caused Tsung to stagger back.

As Tsung recovered from the blow just dealt and looked Liu straight in the eyes. Liu's eyes were burning with that of a warrior's and it was here in this moment that Tsung realized that Liu looked exactly like the Great Kung Lao did when he defeated him 550 years ago.

"One man is _more _than enough to make a difference." Liu answered. Enraged, Tsung came at Liu again with a roundhouse kick, the kick missed and Tsung tried again, but once again Liu avoided it. Taking this moment, Liu struck Tsung across the face and then continued with a punch to the other side of his face. Then as Tsung staggered back, Liu punched him squarely in the chest. Now Tsung was nearly unconscious and Liu finished his combo with a uppercut that nearly knocked Tsung to the ground.

With a battle cry in his throat, Liu charged and he felt himself being lifted into the air, his leg outstretched. In one quick moment, his leg made contact with Tsung's chest, knocking him into a nearby pillar and to the ground.

For a moment, Tsung moaned, trying to stand, but slowly, but surely Tsung's eyes closed…

Liu stood over his defeated opponent. Using the Flying Kick that Bo' Rai Cho had taught him, Liu Kang had put an end to Shang Tsung's tyranny. But at what price he would shortly find out…

O-O-O

Meanwhile Reptile was attacking Raiden, who had dodged Reptile's attacks. As Reptile performed a roundhouse kick, Raiden disappeared and reappeared behind Reptile and with a quick lightning attack, he blasted Reptile to the ground.

"Is that all of them?" Scorpion asked, looking at the Masked Guard laying on the ground. Some dead, some only unconscious.

Sub-Zero froze one last guard, and sliding to the guard, he upper-cutted his entire upper body off. "It is now." He replied.

Meanwhile Reptile recovered from Raiden's lightning attack and got to his feet. As he turned to face Raiden, he saw that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had joined him. "No matter! I can defeat all three of you!" He hissed.

"Really?" Raiden responded. "You and what army?"

As Reptile turned his head, he noticed all of his soldiers were laying on the ground. With a snarl, Reptile once again vanished into air leaving only a puff of smoke behind.

With a sigh, Reptile looked at the sky, black clouds started to cover the island. "It is over." Raiden said. "Liu Kang has won, but this island will collapse soon."

"What?" Sub-Zero replied, shocked. "Why?"

"Because Shang Tsung's lifeforce held this island together. Without him, this island is soon to collapse and explode into the sea. We must evacuate now." With a nod, Sub-Zero turned to leave, but he had forgotten about Scorpion.

"Sub-Zero!" Scorpion hissed. "If what Raiden says it's true then any minute now this island will explode… and guess what? You're going with it."

Sub-Zero had forgotten that Scorpion vowed to fight him after the army was defeated, but with the island collapsing he had no time to fight the specter. Scorpion noticed his frantic looking for a way out.

"No Lin Kuei…" he warned. "To get off this island, you're going to have to go through me."

Sub-Zero laughed silently. "You really do love the feel of defeat don't you?" He mocked. "Time and again, I've beaten you. Humiliated you. What makes you think that this outcome will be any different?"

"Because this time, I won't stop until you know what it's like to have your life taken from you against your will. You killed me in cold blood and my family and my clan! Lin Kuei! Now is the time you will pay for your crimes!" Scorpion hissed as the two warriors faced each other down. The battle between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was about to begin….


	9. To the Future

For a moment the two ninja stared each other down, one was a Lin Kuei Warrior. One was a Ninja Specter. One was clad in blue. One was clad in yellow. One was alive. One was dead. One had no emotions. One only had the emotion of rage. One was Sub-Zero. One was Scorpion.

Sub-Zero had come to the island to assassinated Shang Tsung, but apparently he would not have the opportunity to defeat him, however he hoped that perhaps Tsung still lived, if he had time he would go to Tsung's palace and perform the deed. But now with the specter ready to attack, Sub-Zero would have to stand his ground.

He was born to a Chinese father and an American mother along with his younger brother and sister. His father took the boys back with him to China to become Lin Kuei assassins while the mother and girl would remain behind in America. He never saw his mother or his sister again, he learned to be an assassin, he was stripped of all compassion, he would mercilessly kill anyone for his clan. He even ignored the warning that there was evil in his soul out of loyalty for his clan. Everything he did was for his clan.

Scorpion did not come for the glory of being the Mortal Kombat champion nor for fame, nor fortune. He came for revenge against one man, he had no interest in anyone else except Sub-Zero. After he was murdered in cold blood, Scorpion's soul descended in the Netherrealm and when he awoke he was in the body of a ninja specter granted to him by the Elder God Shinnok and the sorcerer Quan Chi. Why, he did not know. Everything Scorpion ever did was for the well being of his wife and child and this coward, this assassin had not only killed him in cold blood, but had eradicated his entire being and dishonorably massacred his entire clan.

Scorpion was given the chance to avenge himself, but should he fail he would lose his undead body and be forced to wander the depths of the Netherrealm as a damned soul with no way out.

For now Scorpion and Sub-Zero stared at each other as they silently prepared to attack.

"Scorpion, as I told you in the Netherrealm, I did not kill your family."

"You lie." Scorpion hissed. "It wasn't enough for you to kill me, you had to kill those I cherished in life and now I can never be with them again. My wife and child will live peacefully up in the Heavens, while I am forced to be tormented forever in Hell and it is because of your sadistic pleasure."

"Scorpion, your blood may be on my hands, but of your family's death, I am innocent. Your clan was not massacred by the Lin Kuei, we had no involvement in the attack on your clan…."

"Shut up!" Scorpion yelled. "You have no honor, Lin Kuei. No honor!"

"Honor? What honor do _you _possess?" Sub-Zero retaliated. "You were like me weren't you? You may deny it Scorpion, but you and I are _exactly _alike."

"No!" Scorpion yelled. "You are wrong! I'm _nothing _like you!"

"If you say so." Sub-Zero smiled. "As you said to me on that night two years ago… You will fail!"

With a final cold stare, Scorpion and Sub-Zero charged at each other as the first piece of the island broke off. They started by parrying the other's blows, until Scorpion managed to strike Sub-Zero across the face. Sub-Zero pulled back and kneeling down, sent out a projectile; which froze the specter in place, and then with his leg, he knocked the specter on the ground, shattering the ice. But Scorpion got to his feet quickly and came at the Lin Kuei again.

Scorpion hit Sub-Zero across the face again, but as he attempted a roundhouse kick, the Lin Kuei Warrior had ducked under the foot and thus the two went back to blocked each other's blows.

As Scorpion and Sub-Zero blocked and countered, more pieces of the island broke off, until finally the ground below them began to crack and slowly pieces of the islands began to elevate and descend. Scorpion and Sub-Zero continued to duel on top of a rising pillar as it slowly rose into the sky. Scorpion kneed Sub-Zero in the chest, knocking the Lin Kuei Warrior onto another rising pillar. Scorpion leapt onto the pillar, but Sub-Zero had already recovered by the time Scorpion found his footing.

"Enough! I will not waste my time with you any longer!" Sub-Zero shouted and with kick to Scorpion's chest and a punch to the chin, he sent the specter flying down to the endless abyss below. "Go back to the depths of Hell where you belong!"

Thinking he had won, Sub-Zero jumped to several pillars, until he had found the high ground, but as he found the high ground, he was shocked to see Scorpion had been waiting for him.

"You first." Scorpion said, as he sent his fist out at the unprepared Lin Kuei Warrior.

O-O-O

As Liu looked down at the unconscious Shang Tsung, he then began to notice that the palace was collapsing around him, taking one last look at the sorcerer, he ran out the palace doors, avoiding several pieces of rock that had been sent flying. Wasting no time, he knew he had to get to where the boats had docked and hoped that they were still intact.

As he ran by, Reptile reappeared from thin air, ignoring Liu Kang, he ran inside the palace doors just as they gave him and collapsing blocking the only exit. Looking around frantically, he noticed his master lying on the ground. If he was dead or alive, he did not know.

"Shang Tsung!" Reptile hissed, as he knelt down at his master, who had woken up at the sound of his voice. "We must leave, the island is collapsing."

Reptile helped the sorcerer get to his feet, as Tsung clutched his chest in pain. "Everything had been undone. 500 years of work, gone like that." Tsung said, silently. "Quickly! We must return to Outworld, it is our only chance of survival."

Tsung ran over to his throne and mustering an ancient spell, he cast a mystical incantation with his hands and much like he did to communicate to Shao Kahn, a portal opened which linked the two realms, wasting no time, the sorcerer jumped through with Reptile following shortly behind.

O-O-O

While a sense of desperation to escape may have overcome any other warrior to escape as more pieces of the island broke off around them, Scorpion and Sub-Zero continued to fight, as they parried the other's attacks, Scorpion kicked Sub-Zero in the chest, but the Lin Kuei Warrior jumped back and with both of his legs kicked Scorpion in the chin causing the specter to yell in pain as Sub-Zero jumped back to his feet. Noticing a nearby staff that had been left behind by the guards, Sub-Zero quickly grabbed the staff, but Scorpion had also grabbed a nearby weapon.

Now the two were no longer fighting hand to hand, but now weapon-to-weapon, the wood clashed with the other. Scorpion lunged forward, but Sub-Zero dodged to the side.

"Don't you learn anything new?" Sub-Zero mocked, as he kicked Scorpion in the chest, then bringing the leg upward, he snapped Scorpion's weapon in two and prepared to bring his staff down upon the specter, but Scorpion used the two pieces to block the staff.

"How about _this_?" Scorpion yelled as taking his two remaining pieces, he broke Sub-Zero's weapon in two and with this moment of advantage Scorpion kicked the Lin Kuei Warrior in the chest causing him to stagger back. Scorpion came at him again, but Sub-Zero recovered and extending his leg flipping Scorpion up in the air knocking him in the air, but the specter quickly responded by tripping the Lin Kuei Warrior with his leg.

Both warriors recovered and were on the attack again, but before a blow could dealt, the island began to collapse again and the two warriors were driven back as the island broke apart some more and separated them.

Sub-Zero climbed the land that had not been broken off while Scorpion's piece began to collapse into the ocean, the specter ran and thinking quickly, he jumped to the piece of the island that the Lin Kuei had just jumped off of, but now it was collapsing, Sub-Zero was already up a few ways ahead, Scorpion would have to move quickly if he was to keep up and not fall into the abyss. Scorpion jumped from land-to-land as it continuously broke off around him, while Sub-Zero had managed to make it onto safe ground. Scorpion had nearly ran out of the room to run on, but to his right, he saw his salvation, what appeared to be a branch was sticking out of the island's side. Scorpion took out a piece of rope from his belt and it tied around the branch.

Just as the island began to give away, Scorpion ran forward and pushed off, he swung over the water below him, he then went over the branch and on his second pass around, the rope untied itself from the branch, propelling Scorpion forward and into the high air. While Sub-Zero continued to run as the island continued to break apart, Scorpion landed, in perfect form, landing in front of him. Sub-Zero's eyes widened in surprise. Scorpion's eyes widened in anger.

"You will never learn." Sub-Zero said, coldly.

O-O-O

Meanwhile the three warriors continued to battle Goro, unaware of the danger approaching them. Goro dropped to his knees, exhausted as Cage and the others drove in for the kill. Suddenly a loud rumbling interrupted the battle and the ground below them began to crumble. Cracks filled the Pit and Goro was the first to fall, screaming as he did so. Cage, Sonya, and Kano looked for a way out, but it was too late, the ground below the gave way and Kano fell to the endless abyss below.

There was little left of the bridge, and Johnny quickly grabbed onto it, holding on for dear life, but then he realized something. "Sonya! Where are you?" He got his answer when he could hear a scream coming from below. He didn't need to know what had happened, he knew Sonya had fell….

O-O-O

Scorpion was struck twice across the face as Sub-Zero continued his assault with a kick, but Scorpion caught the attack and like he did to Reptile, fire formed in his feet and he back flipped knocking Sub-Zero on his back. As Scorpion landed, he found that Sub-Zero had just recovered and with a slide, Scorpion was laying on his back. The specter got to his feet and ran at the Lin Kuei Warrior, but Sub-Zero ran back and grabbing a nearby pole stuck in the ground, he spun around and with both legs kicked Scorpion in the chest.

Scorpion was stunned, but not hurt. As Scorpion extending his knee, Sub-Zero caught knee but Scorpion punched him twice in the face, Sub-Zero threw Scorpion's leg up causing the specter to flip in the air, Scorpion took both of legs and struck Sub-Zero in the chest, knocking the Lin Kuei Warrior to the ground.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Scorpion roared.

But Sub-Zero was forming a small ball of ice in his left hand, and when it was ready, he launched it at Scorpion's feet, freezing them in place. Dismayed, Scorpion pulled on his feet to pull them free, while Sub-Zero slowly got up from Scorpion's previous blow. But the time Sub-Zero had gotten up, Scorpion had freed himself.

Scorpion ran at Sub-Zero, but the Lin Kuei Warrior blocked the attack and kicked Scorpion back, Scorpion recovered and attempted a kick to the face, which Sub-Zero managed to duck under.

"Your anger blinds you, Scorpion." Sub-Zero taunted. As he struck Scorpion across the face and then with a kick knocked Scorpion to the ground. Scorpion recovered and attacked again, but Sub-Zero threw Scorpion across the room. "You're just a pathetic man, cursed to suffer in the Netherrealm for eternity to never be with your family again. That Scorpion is your fate."

Scorpion did not responded, but the anger inside him was boiling. Sub-Zero stepped on Scorpion's chest and started to crush it. "I will remove your head once more Scorpion! Then you shall haunt me no more!" His hand reached around Scorpion's chest and Scorpion caught the hand, but before Sub-Zero could remove his hand, Scorpion crushed his wrist forcing him to withdraw, holding it in pain, Scorpion took this opportunity to kick the Lin Kuei Warrior in the chest. Scorpion rose from the ground, the anger boiling in his eyes, Sub-Zero backed away, trying to recover. Suddenly around the battlefield, fire burst forth from all ends and Scorpion and Sub-Zero stood directly in the center of it.

"Have you ever heard of the term "ninpo"?" Scorpion asked, he did not wait for an answer. "It means, stealth, perseverance and patience. The heart and mind are as sharp as sword and the need to have a compassionate heart."

_author's note: according to wikipedia anyway_

"That was my code of honor, and you robbed it from me. My honor is gone now, like many things that I cherished." Scorpion said, solemnly.

"It is over Scorpion, we are clearly evenly matched, you cannot defeat me now."

"_That_ is where you are wrong. I have been saving this technique especially for you." With that Scorpion removed a rope from his belt and flung it through the air, a piercing blade hit Sub-Zero in the chest, nearly piercing his heart. Suddenly, Scorpion shouted through the air.

"GET OVER HERE!" Sub-Zero found himself reeled toward Scorpion, and the specter implanted and kick to the Sub-Zero face and then punched him the chest twice, as Sub-Zero was jolted back. Scorpion continued the assault, striking him in the face multiple times. Blood was now tripping over Sub-Zero's face and with an uppercut Scorpion delivered the defining blow of the match, Sub-Zero's limp body fell to the ground. He struggled to stand, but it was no use, Scorpion walked forward.

"No… please… spare me.. I…" Sub-Zero pleaded.

Suddenly Scorpion burst into anger. "You who are _without _mercy now dares to _plead _for it." Scorpion reached toward the end of his mask as he looked down the look on Sub-Zero's face, it was fear, the look he implanted into so many of his victims. "In my nightmares, I am haunted by the vision of you killing my family, ignoring their own pleas for mercy. The look of fear in their eyes is too much sometimes. How long I've waited to see that look implanted upon you. Now what you made me become." Scorpion pulled back the mask to reveal his face and much to Sub-Zero's horror, there was no face. It was just a skull. Just a skull, with no eyes.

Sub-Zero screamed in horror as fire formed in Scorpion's eyes and out of the specter's mouth brought forth a flame that tore Sub-Zero's skin apart and in a moment as the once proud Lin Kuei Warrior who had killed so many people had one last thought before he passed. It was Raiden's words to him on that night. Now Sub-Zero wished he had heeded Raiden's warning… but it was too late…. In an instant Sub-Zero was no more, leaving behind only a charred body.

In this moment, Scorpion yelled in triumph in the sky. "VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE IS MINE! MY FAMILY! MY CLAN! I HAVE AVENGED YOU!" Suddenly flames began to engulf the specter and soon enough, he slowly turned to ash and with one last triumphant yell, Scorpion vanished.

Raiden who had been hovering the air, he had seen the whole thing… with a deep sigh, he turned to see Liu Kang approaching. "Raiden!" he yelled. "What has happened?"

"Scorpion has killed Sub-Zero and has vanished. But for now, you must evacuate. This island is due to explode at any moment. You must go now! The boats are just ahead."

"But what of the others?" Liu asked, concerned.

"I will find them. You must go. Hurry!" Raiden ordered as he flew off into the air. Liu nodded and running to the boat, he removed the rope tying the boat to the docks and jumped onto the deck. Taking the wheel, he quickly steered away from the island and back to land. As the docks gave way, Sub-Zero's remains fell through a crevice and into the unknown.

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Johnny continued to hold for dear life, but he couldn't keep his grip on much longer. Suddenly the rock he was clutching to gave way and Johnny fell and he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw that he was cruising along the water. For a moment, Johnny thought he was falling, but when he looked up, he saw that Raiden was holding him.

"Hold tight, Johnny Cage. This island is self-destructing as a result of Shang Tsung's death." Raiden said.

"So Liu Kang won?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, he did. But this island was held together by Tsung's existence. We must make a quick exit through the portal I have created."

"What about the others?" Johnny asked, worriedly.

"Liu Kang has already escaped. Sub-Zero was killed by Scorpion after our battle with Tsung's army. Then Scorpion burst into flames and burned to ashes before my eyes."

"Wow, what a dramatic exit!" Johnny said, impressed.

"Prepare yourself Cage." Raiden warned. "Our exit through the portal will be followed by a violent explosion."

"Do we need such a dramatic exit?" Johnny asked, worriedly.

Raiden and Johnny Cage reached the portal and went through and not a moment too soon. Shang Tsung's island, which had held for the past 10 generations, the Mortal Kombat tournament exploded, as the island's explosion caused the oceans to shake. Liu Kang sat on the boat, safely far enough away from the island to worry about the explosion catching up. He did not know what had happened to Raiden or Sonya or Johnny Cage. But yet somehow he knew that they had survived. All of them.

Turning his back, Liu Kang looked at the horizon. His destiny was set in stone. He now had eternal youth for as long as he was the Champion of Mortal Kombat. A deep regret was forming inside him. Now that he was the Mortal Kombat Champion, he could never live the life he wanted to, he had sacrificed his own happiness. Yet there was a feeling of happiness inside him. He had saved his home from Shang Tsung. He thought of his brother and how he had upheld his promise to his friend Kung Lao. With a bright smile on his face, he looked to the sunrise, to the future…

THE END

Original Mortal Kombat Staff:

Cast:

Ho Sung Pak as Liu Kang/Shang Tsung

Carlos Pesina as Raiden

Daniel Pesina as Johnny Cage/Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Reptile

Elizabeth Malecki as Sonya Blade

Richard Divizo as Kano

Ed Boon as the voice of Scorpion

Goro Character design by John Tobias

Stop Motion Minature by Curt Chiarelli

Design and Programming by Ed Boon

Design and Graphics by John Tobias

Original Music by Dan Forden

Background Graphics by John Vogel

Sound Department:

Matt Booty

Dan Forden

Ed Keenan

Executive Producers:

Ken Fedesna

Neil Necastro

Hardware Design:  
John Lowe

Mortal Kombat created by Ed Boon and John Tobias

Mortal Kombat is a copyright of Midway.

Fanfic adaption by GCube45


End file.
